Sinfully Pure
by Abbandon
Summary: Formally titled Children of God and Satan. Sora is an innocent, pious Catholic boy. Riku is a member of a notorious cult. When Sora becomes the interest of the leader of the cult, Riku must capture him to prove his loyalty. But what if he falls for him?
1. The Order

**Sinfully Pure**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts…. I do not own Riku, Sora and I don't wanna own Kairi…. You people know that I'm only saying this cause I have to. If I owned Kingdom Hearts…. The rating would defiantly not be E…. hell it wouldn't even be M…. no it would be along the lines of AO (Adults Only), like the manga that I buy on a regular basis, just cause I can. Oh yeah and Kairi would have been killed by Riku in a fit of rage…. Or Ansem just cause he wanted to. Yeah… I like the sound of that. Warning: This fanfiction contains yaoi meaning boy love with a RikuxSora pairing, CloudxSephiroth pairing and various other pairings. Kairi is not involved in any of them, at least not for a long time basis. And there may be some Satan worshipping in here. 

**A/N:** All right, this is the revamped version of Children of God and Satan. I made a few changes, other than the title but other than that… same story.

**Chapter One: The Order**

_-"A deep, deep abyss, a pitch black labyrinth that goes on forever. And the loneliness...That is death"-_

(Angel Sanctuary, Vol. 4)

16-year-old Sora Strife knelt before the alter, a rosary pressed to his lips and his head bowed before the relief of the Virgin Mary holding Baby Jesus in her arms. His friend, Tidus sat in a pew behind him, watching as the other boy prayed. Sora stood at last and made the sign of the cross before turning to Tidus.

"Sorry that took so long, Tidus. So much to pray about today." He said, quietly. Tidus just smiled.

"It's alright, Sora. I don't mind waiting for you as long as you promise to come with me to the movies today." The blond haired boy replied. Sora looked down at the ground, an ashamed look crossing his face. "Hey, Sora, what's wrong?" Tidus asked, concerned.

"I don't have any money." Sora replied. His companion cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"But didn't you just get allowance from the orphanage yesterday?" He questioned. Sora's shamed look increased. "Oh no, Sora. You didn't!"

"I'm sorry, I really am. I gave it all to collection today at Mass… It was for a good cause!" Sora apologized. Tidus's confused look was replaced with one of annoyance.

"It's always for a good cause, Sora. You deserve to do something fun once in your life! Stop giving your money away! A quarter of it goes to your orphanage anyway. And that goes to your allowance. It's a waste." Tidus exclaimed. He watched as Sora's bright blue eyes began to fill with tears and knew that he had crossed a line. He sighed and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulders, trying to make up for his cruel words. "Awww…. sorry, Sora. I didn't mean it. It's your money. Do what you want with it." He ruffled the boy's cinnamon brown hair. "So don't cry, okay. I'll pay your way. But you owe me, alright?" Sora sniffed and turned his large sapphire blue eyes to look at Tidus.

"Okay." He said, a small smile appearing on his lips. The pair began to exit the church as they decided on what movie that they wanted to see. Neither of them noticed the black car with tinted windows parked in front of the church. Inside the car, in the back seat sat a tall, tan skinned, regal-looking man with long luxurious white hair. Next to him sat a boy about the age of 17. The boy was a picture of beauty, with large ocean-colored eyes, pale skin and extraordinary silver hair. He looked like an angel, though those who knew him knew that he was anything but. The man in the driver's seat was like an older version of the boy is the back. His silver hair was considerably longer, a little past the small of his back, and tied back. His eye color was that of the most beautiful emeralds. He turned around to address the tan man.

"Lord Ansem, is this the boy?" He asked. The man, now know as Ansem, shifted his gaze from the window to the driver.

"Yes, Sephiroth. That is the one. Riku!" He said, sharply. The boy next to him snapped to attention, his eyes fixed on the older man. "I want you to follow him and capture him. Bring him directly to me. Remember this is a test of your loyalty to the Fallen and me. Take whatever precautions are necessary. Money is no object. Take your time and do this wisely. Prove to me that you are as loyal as your brother. Do you understand?" Riku bowed his head.

"Yes, I understand. My Lord, if I may. Why does the boy interest you so? He seems nothing more than an ordinary boy." Riku asked. He, in return, was answered with a slap to the face. Riku glared at his brother, rubbing his stinging cheek. "What the FUCK, Sephiroth!" He exclaimed.

"Never question the Lord Ansem!" Sephiroth hissed. "You should know better. You disgrace me."

"Screw you, Seph." Riku spat out. Sephiroth opened his mouth to retort but Ansem's hand covered his mouth.

"Go, Riku. Do not waste more time than is necessary." He commanded. Riku nodded and exited the car, running across the street to catch up to the two boys who were some distance away by now. Sephiroth and Ansem watched him. Sephiroth turned back to Ansem.

"My Lord, why send my brother on such a task? Surely he is not capable of capturing anyone, least of all, another teenage male. It would be better if you had me or one of the other, more experienced members bring this boy to you."

"Don't worry, Sephiroth. I think Riku will do just fine. A boy such as this one deserves special attention and Riku is the perfect candidate for this job. He'll bring Sora to me and then all the pieces will be set for our greatest accomplishment yet." Ansem simpered and laughed maniacally. Sephiroth just smirked and began to drive away.

"Hope you don't screw this up, baby brother." He said quietly to himself. "I'd hate for all the Master's rage to be directed to you. Plus you would make me look really bad and I just can't have that..."

**A/N: **OMG! SQUEEEEEE! Nothing else to say other than to review.


	2. The First Meeting

**Sinfully Pure**

**Disclaimer:**Okay, I'll make you a bet! If I'm about to say that all Kingdom Hearts characters and Final Fantasy characters indeed do not belong to me, you owe me a review at the end of the chapter. If I say that I do own all Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters, then I owe you a million dollars. Well, all Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters indeed DO…… not belong to me. HA!!! You owe me a review at the end of the chapter. YOSH!!!

**Warning: **This fanfiction contains yaoi… Hey… why does this feel like I'm telling you the ingredients in like cereal or something. Oh well. Some of the characters will be chanting in Latin… as soon as I find a Latin dictionary to translate the chants… and all of the chants will be directed to like devil worshipping or some other dark deity that I might find in my studies. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Chapter Two: Meeting the Target

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.** **x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

_-"It's taking every ounce of strength I have to talk to you this way. I have to be as dirty and arrogant as possible. I have to destroy us! Cut us off! Break the ties that bind us, so they can never be mended. Merciless...tearing her to bits. Making her miserable. Yeah, that was simple. Breaking her heart."-_

(Angel Sanctuary, Vol. 1)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.****x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.** **x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x** .

Sora laughed as Tidus nearly drooled all over himself. The reason for Tidus's new found stupidity was 5" 4', pale, brown haired, thin, with mismatched blue and green eyes. Yuna. She had recently transferred from Besaid High School, a school known for its ability to produce spectacular athletes, to St. Christopher's Academy, a school well known for its academics and music program, the same school that Tidus and Sora attended. Tidus's parents had the money for him to attend, where as Sora resided in St. Christopher's Orphanage and was accepted into the school with honors. Yuna could afford to go and had a voice that made the sun, moon, and stars seem to shine brighter. He punched Tidus in the arm to get his attention.

"Want me to find out what movie she's going to see?" he asked his star struck friend. Tidus, unable to form a full sentence, nodded in reply. Sora walked up to Yuna and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around to face. "Hi, Yuna." She smiled.

"Hello, Sora. What are you doing here?" she asked and then blushed. "My, that was an awfully unintelligent question. You're here to see a movie like us." Sora nodded.

"Yeah. What are you going to see?" He asked.

"They're showing Resident Evil: Apocalypse Director's Cut," she replied. "Rikku, Paine, Tifa, and Kairi all wanted to go. So I agreed. Selphie and I are a bit nervous about it though. We heard that it's pretty violent. So what are you seeing?"

"Same as you. Tidus is here with me. I really don't like violent movies but it's the least I could do since I made him sit there in the church while I was praying." Sora said, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Yuna giggled.

"You too seem to be such good friends. Hey, Sora. Can you do me a favor?" Yuna stated. Sora shrugged.

"Depends. It's not anything illegal, is it?" His face broke out in a huge grin. "Sure, Yuna. What can I do for you?" Yuna laughed outright at the reference to the song that she had written and sung at the school talent show.

"Can you ask Tidus if he'll sit next to me? Just in case I get scared," she requested quietly. Sora smiled again.

"No problem. I'm sure that he'll say yes." With that, Sora walked back to his friend who was still staring like an idiot. He pulled on Sora's sleeve, silently begging his friend to speak. "Okay, Tidus. They're seeing Resident Evil: Apocalypse. Now I have a request from fair lady, Yuna. She wishes that you sit next to her, just in case anything in the movie frightens her." Tidus's face became the picture of euphoria. He nodded frantically and went to but their tickets. Sora watched him as he walked away, shaking his head at his friend's lovesick ways. Little did Sora know that he too was being watched. Riku stood nearby, praising the Dark Prince. How fortuitous for him. The dark movie theater would be the perfect place to take the boy. (A/N: Did that sound perverted or is it just me?) Now that he was close by he could see why Lord Ansem wanted the boy. He was beautiful. The blond boy had called him Sora on the way. What a fitting name for such a creature.

'_He's younger than the others though… Well, that doesn't matter. I just need to follow Ansem's orders and capture him. Then I will be part of the inner circle, just like Sephiroth.' _Riku thought. He knew that he should be sneaking in the theater while everyone was occupied but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy. Sora was the image of perfection, slender like a girl with large sapphire eyes, slightly tanned skin and beautiful cinnamon brown hair that seemed to defy gravity. He was busy messing with something in his pocket; it looked like a beaded necklace or something. _'He reminds me of someone but I can't put my finger on it. Have I seen him before?' _Riku scoured his memory but could find no traces of him ever meeting the beauty in front of him. Someone knocking into him shook him out of his daze. He looked to glare at the person to see that it was the blond friend of his prey.

"Sorry." Tidus apologized. "I wasn't looking where I…" he stopped short when he met blazing ocean eyes. His mind went into overdrive. Silver hair, ocean eyes and pale skin. Riku Errata. Brother of Sephiroth. His blue eyes went wide. "Oh my God, I am soooo sorry. I really didn't look where I was going. It will never happen again." Sora appeared by his side. Riku groaned. Great, now his target had seen him. This did not bode well. Tidus only looked more frightened.

"Tidus, we have to hurry. Or else someone other than you will sit next to Yuna," Sora joked. When Tidus didn't reply, he became worried. His friend was unusually pale, his mouth agape and his eyes were large with fear. "Tidus, are you okay?" Tidus turned to look at him.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied, his voice unusually high-pitched. His eyes were still wide with terror. Sora looked from Tidus to the boy standing in front of him. He gasped slightly. The boy was gorgeous. The most amazing thing about him was his hair. Beautiful shoulder-length silver hair that fell into startling eyes that were the color of the ocean. Eyes that were fastened on him. After a few seconds the eyes averted and looked toward the ticket counter.

"It's fine, kid. No big deal. An accident, right?" he said in a soft voice. He captivated Sora. Sora opened his mouth to say something but Tidus grabbed his wrist and began to drag him away.

"Yeah, an accident. Well, we have to be going now, good-bye." Tidus stammered. He broke out into a full run dragging his friend along with him. After going a safe distance way from Riku, he stopped to catch his breath. Sora looked at him curiously.

"What was that about?" he asked. Tidus looked at Sora in disbelief.

"You honestly don't know?" The blonde questioned. Sora shook his head, his spikes bouncing. "That was Riku Iscariot. He's Sephiroth's younger brother." At Sora's still confused look, Tidus groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead. "Don't tell me you don't know who Sephiroth is either?"

"Well, I've heard the name before. But I don't know exactly where it's from." Sora admitted.

"He's the second in command in a cult. The Fallen, in fact. One of the most dangerous organizations on the island in fact. Murder, drug dealing… each of the members have a rap sheet as long as this railing." Tidus gestured to the long silver railing leading from the top of the stairs to the basement. "They all have a hand in that kind of stuff. They're called the Fallen cause they're leader says that he is one of the angels who fell with Satan after the war of Heaven." Sora gasped.

"That's scary. So he's part of the cult, too?" Sora asked, pointing back to the spot where they had left Riku.

"Yeah. Sephiroth got him in. From what I hear, Riku isn't trusted as much as Sephiroth is," Tidus replied. "Well, enough gossip. Let's go see Yuna!" Sora laughed as Tidus ran to Yuna and her friends. After he had departed, Riku slipped out from the shadows, a smaller form next to him, practically clinging to his arm. He growled in annoyance, he hated to be clung to.

"Well, that stupid kid just made it a hell of a lot harder to complete my mission. I hope you can rectify that…right, Kairi," he said, looking down in disgust at the girl clutching his arm.

"Oh yeah, leave it to me. He trusts me. So what am I getting out of this?" she asked. Riku glowered at her.

"I won't tell anyone that you stole on of the silver chalices off of the alter last week." He replied. "I'll save you a few fingers…or your entire hand." Kairi shuddered.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to get him in the right place so that you can snatch him. The little fool is so trusting… given his past you wouldn't think that he would be…" she said.

"What about his past?" Riku questioned, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Kairi giggled.

"It's a secret. I swore never to tell another living soul… maybe Anse…. Your _Lord_ will tell you. I'm sure that he knows," she answered, smirking at the fact that she knew something that Riku didn't. Riku growled under his breath. Kairi annoyed him. The less time he spent with her the better. Despite the fact that she was helping him, it angered him that she would deceive someone who trusted her enough to tell her his secrets. It was entirely shameful. It wasn't like Kairi was part of the Fallen… she wasn't trusted enough. She just slept with some of the other men and through them gained a steady following of people. But it wasn't like the Fallen weren't using Kairi too. She had more knowledge of what went on with their opponents, (She had slept with most of them as well.) and would tell the members of the Fallen whatever she managed to get the other men to say. But that was the only way she was useful.

"Alright, Kairi. Let go." Riku ordered. "I've got work to do and so do you." Kairi reluctantly let go of Riku's arm and pouted.

"Awww! Ri-ku. You never let me spend any time with you," she whined. Riku gave her a fierce glare that made her yelp in fear.

"I don't go out of my way to associate with whores," he replied coolly. She gave another frightened yelp and ran off in the direction that her "friends" went. Riku watched her go. "You had better not mess up. I won't tolerate anyone getting in my way." Riku slowly walked out of the cinema, a smirk crossing his lips.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**A/N: **-sight- Life sucks… to a maximum amount right now… and I really want to do something stupid.


	3. The First Attempt

**Sinfully Pure**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. DO I LOOK LIKE A MIDDLE AGED ASIAN MAN?!?!?!?! I don't think so…

**Warning: **You guys have read the other two chapters…. I think that you should know the warnings by now, but for those who ignored the summary when choosing this story and ignored the warnings for the other two chapters… yaoi! Shonen-ai! Slash! Homosexual men ass-fucking! Well, okay. Nothing that explicit is actually gonna be in this story. I can't risk getting kicked off now can I?

**A/N: **I bet that many of you wonder why I used Saint Christopher instead of some other saint. Well… It's because Saint Christopher was excommunicated because of something that somebody –cough me cough- might have said about his story being quite similar to a Greek myth.

Chapter 3: The First Attempt

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_-"A kidnapped princess spends her life crying for her prince. But the prince never comes. And the princess cries bitter tears until she dies."-_

(Juvenile Orion, Vol. 4)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sora, Yuna, Tidus, Selphie, Kairi, and the others walked out of the cinema, laughing. Yuna was still clutching Tidus's hand; she had been unwilling to let go since the first ten minutes of the movie. Tidus was pretty much on Cloud Nine. Sora laughed nervously and looked down at Kairi, who had been clinging to his since the movie started. She was chattering about something and although Sora was trying to be polite and pay attention, but he instead felt like shaking her off and making a break for the orphanage.

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi's voice came through loud and clear. He glanced down at her once again. She grinned broadly. "Do you want to go out for coffee or something? Just the two of us?" She asked, running a finger lightly down his arm. Sora shuddered slightly.

"Sorry, Kairi. I kinda have no money. Tidus paid for my ticket." He replied. Sora hoped that his face looked apologetic even though he really felt like laughing at her poor attempt to seduce him. Kairi slumped noticeably.

"Well… I'll pay for it." She said. Rikku started to laugh.

"Kairi, you know that you can't do that. Paine had to pay your way, remember." She giggled, flipping her long blonde hair back. Kairi shot her a death glare. Rikku ignored it and continued talking. "Besides, Sora needs to get back to the orphanage since his curfew is in a half an hour." Sora's sapphire eyes widened almost comically.

"Oh my God!" He yelled and then blanched. Sora crossed himself and murmured a short prayer of apology. Kairi frowned at her predicament. She needed to get Sora alone so that she could fulfill her end of the deal. She rubbed the fingers of her left hand. Kairi had no wish to lose them… or her entire hand for that matter. All because of one lousy silver chalice that had made it's way into her bag. Sora ripped his arm out of Kairi's grasp and broke into a run. "I'll see all of you tomorrow!" Kairi watched his leave and soon noticed a figure slinking in the shadows slightly behind Sora. Maybe Riku would complete his mission on the first day after all.

15 minutes later

Sora was half a block away from the orphanage before he stopped to catch his breath. Riku watched him from the shadows of the tree he was leaning against. Amazing how wearing all black could hide you in broad daylight. The younger teen leaned against a fence, his chest heaving. The silver haired boy crept closer to Sora. This was perfect. He had called Ansem and told him to have a car waiting for him on the corner near the orphanage. His hand shot out and grabbed Sora's arm. Sora froze, frightened. His eyes traveled from the long, pale fingers to the arm swathed in black to the muscular chest and finally to the pale face with luminous aquamarine eyes.

"Ri-Ri-Riku?!" Sora stammered. Riku smirked,

"So you know my name. Why does it seem to me that you've never heard of me until today? You seem like a very closeted child, with the whole orphan thing and all." He said. Sora swallowed nervously.

"I don't know." His eyes went to the hand still grasping his arm. "Can you let go of me?" He asked. Riku shook his head. "Why?" There was fear in his voice now. Riku's smirk turned into a sneer.

"Because I have to. But you shouldn't concern yourself with that. If you come quietly, I won't have to hurt you. And I really don't want to hurt such a pretty thing." Riku used his free hand to cup Sora's chin and tilt his face up so that he was looking directly into Sora's huge sapphire eyes. Tears welled up in them and threatened to fall. The boy looked so damn innocent.

"Please let me go." Sora whispered. "Please." Riku felt something stir inside of him. Those eyes were so beautiful. He couldn't look away from them. His grip loosened on Sora's arm. Sora took advantage of Riku's momentary lapse to rip his arm away. Sora shot away from the older boy and ran as fast as he could to the orphanage.

"Damnit!" Riku exclaimed. He had been so close and he had screwed up. But those eyes, those brilliant blue eyes. They captivated him. Riku rubbed his temples. He could **NOT **become interested in the target.

Inside Saint Christopher's Orphanage

"Sora, you're just on time." One of the orderlies said, smiling. Her cheerful expression to a worried one when she noticed Sora leaning against the wall, panting, his face red with exertion. "Sweetie, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Sora gasped. "Don't worry about it, Joy." But inside Sora was utterly confused. Why would Riku, someone whom he had never met in his life, want to kidnap him? He hadn't done anything wrong, at least he didn't think he had. Sora slid to the floor and buried his head in his knees. The way Riku had looked at him though, it made him feel… unusual. In his 16 years of life, no one had ever made him feel s… unsettled. The way Riku's aquamarine eyes drilled into him, like he wanted to capture his soul from his very being. Sora shuddered.

"Sowa." A small voice said from in front of him. Sora looked up to see one of the younger children who lived in the orphanage. The little boy had curly blonde hair, cropped to his ears, and a bright smile. The unnerving part of the picture was the multiple cigarette burn scars dotting his arms and legs. His father had walked out on his mother when he was three and his mother took out her frustrations by torturing her only son, physically and mentally. His daycare teacher had called in child welfare and he was taken away, away to a place that at least gave him the illusion of being loved.

"Hello, Takeshi." Sora replied, slowly standing up. "Did you have fun at the zoo today?" Takeshi's smile grew even wider.

"Yes! I saw snakes and tigers and monkey and lions and a weally big elephant!" He said. "It was fun!" Takeshi threw up his arms to emphasize his point. Sora laughed.

"That's good. I'm tired so I going to rest, okay." He told Takeshi, ruffling the younger boy's hair. "Go play, I think Shuichi's waiting for you." Takeshi nodded and ran off. Sora walked to his bedroom and pulled his rosary from his pocket. The teen kneeled before a painting of the Madonna and Child. Some of the nuns from the church had given it to him for his confirmation a year ago. Sora prayed silently. As he prayed, a tear formed and slowly ran down his cheek. Sora stood and made then sign of the cross. "The Father, The Son, and The Holy Spirit. Amen."

The cinnamon-haired teen lay down on his back and stared at the ceiling. Everything was so confusing. And he had thought that things were finally getting better. But he knew better this was his punishment for his sins. Sora closed his eyes and soon fell asleep. He dreamed of shining silver and stunning aquamarine eyes. Although he wasn't aware of it, those same eyes watched him from the window.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: **All right another chapter done. If anyone has any ideas on how they want the story to go, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. R&R, please! And some of you might be wondering why Takeshi just appeared out of the blue. Well, Takeshi plays a major role later on. Okay, that's all for now. Oh yeah, you may think that you're all that and a bag of chips but I'm all that and a bag of Skittles, so kiss my rainbow, bitch!!!!


	4. The Second Chance

**Sinfully Pure**

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own Kingdom Hearts… I do not own Final Fantasy blah blah blah blah blah blah. Do we really have to put this at the beginning of each chapter? I mean it called obviously if you are a fan you don't own any of it. If you did own it, all this would have long since turned into an anime, manga, book, game, whatever. And there would be a lot of them. I think that the creators know what is theirs and what isn't. I think that the creators of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy know that they aren't in a cult or a child of God. I think this is a total waste of time. Time that I could be spending playing the games, watching Loveless or you know, writing more of the story. And that concludes my rant about disclaimers.

**Warning: **Hello, I am the warning. I am here to tell you, although you are on the fourth chapter, that this fic contains yaoi, the Japanese word for the homosexual relationship between males. If this were a yuri fic, then I would be telling you that that is the Japanese word for the homosexual relationship between females. Okay, this is the warning and now I am off so that I may have tea with my cousin, Presage. Ta!!!

**Chapter 4: The Second Chance**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_-"The seven vices I love. Envy, Destruction, Affliction, Captivity, Famine, Chaos, Ruin. Yes. They are all sweet poison born from my mouth."-_

(Angel Sanctuary, Vol. 9)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Two hooded figures knelt before Ansem as he sat regally in a high-backed ornately carved chair, much like a throne. One figure stood while the other remained on the floor. Ansem motioned for the figure to come closer. The figure took a few steps hesitantly forward until he reached Ansem. The white-haired man reached out and tugged the hood off, revealing Riku. The teen was looking down at the floor in shame, his silver veiling his eyes.

"What do you have to report, Riku?" Ansem asked. Riku winced as a blush crossed his features. It always seemed to happen when his Lordship talked to him.

"Forgive me, my Lord. Due to a momentary lapse in judgement, I not only failed to obtain the target, I revealed myself, thus endangering the mission." Riku replied, his blush deepening to a darker crimson. At this Sephiroth stood.

"My Lord, might I add that Riku is know to have affiliations with the Fallen. If Sora should choose to involve the police, we could end up with a large problem on our hands. I suggest that you remove Riku from the mission and assign someone more… experienced. I had warned you about sending someone as inexperienced as my brother. I knew that nothing good would come of it." Sephiroth reported. Riku spun around.

"How dare you! You never thought that I could do it, did you?!" Riku yelled. Sephiroth smirked.

"You've always tried to follow in my footsteps, ever since you could walk. I couldn't stand you then and I can't stand you now. Tell me, Riku. Who are you trying to prove loyalty to? Lord Ansem or… me?" Sephiroth asked. Riku growled under his breath. "Well, Riku? I beg you, little brother, answer truthfully. Your life may depend on it." Ansem stood.

"Enough!" His voice echoed around the room. "Sephiroth, I know what you say is only because of your concern and loyalty to me and the Fallen, but the fact you question my judgement, angers me. I still believe that Riku is still the best suited for this job. And he will continue to pursue Sora until I tell him otherwise. Is that clear, Sephiroth?" Sephiroth nodded. "I want you to say it."

"I understand. My Lord." Sephiroth said, his head lowered. "I take my leave of you." Sephiroth turned on his heel and strode out of the room. Riku turned to Ansem to find the leader of the organization smiling at him.

"So, Riku… What do you think of him?" He asked. Riku looked stunned and confused.

"Think of him, my Lord?" He echoed. Ansem laughed outright.

"Yes, Riku. What did you think of Sora? Beautiful, isn't he?" Riku didn't know how to answer Ansem. He didn't know if the was even a right answer to the question. "It's okay, child. I want you to tell me the truth. Do you find Sora attractive?"

"Umm… I do, my Lord, but…" Riku trailed off. Ansem raised an eyebrow, waiting for Riku to speak again. "I have a question…"

"What is it? Speak up." Ansem said, mildly amused. Out of all of his subordinates, Riku and Sephiroth were the only ones who did not ask him many questions, if they asked questions at all. Sephiroth, out of respect and Riku… because as Sephiroth said, he did everything to be similar to his older brother.

"My Lord, the… ahem… whore, Kairi, mentioned something about Sora's past that would make him find others untrustworthy… When I implored her to speak more on the subject, she said that she had sworn never to tell. She hinted that you would most likely know." Ansem smirked.

"And you believe her… a simple whore? Well, Riku, I had thought that you had better judgement than that." Riku paled.

"I'm sorry, Lord Ansem. I should have been wiser. Kairi is certainly not trustworthy, especially if she is willing to sell out one of her 'friends'." He stammered. Ansem placed a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"It's okay. You're young, still impressionable." He said, smirking. "Now, Riku, you do understand how important obtaining Sora is for me, right?" Riku nodded. "I need you to capture him. Sora will surely not go to the police; even if he did it would be nothing more than a minor inconvenience. And I know that I told you that you could take all the time that you need but I need Sora before the third full moon of the summer. It's June, you have until August 18th to bring Sora to me. As I said before, use any means necessary. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lord." Riku replied. "One more question though. Do you know why Sora lives in the orphanage?" Ansem cocked his head to the side.

"I believe that his parents died in an accident while Sora was very young. Tell me, what was one thing that you noticed about Sora in particular?" Ansem asked.

"Well, he is very pious. Very, very pious. He carries a rosary with him at all times and spends hours at the church at a time, simply praying. And he likes to help out with the children in the orphanage. The boy seems like an angel come to Earth." Riku's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hand. Ansem just smiled and ran a hand through Riku's hair.

"Yes, he does seem that way, doesn't he…" The white-haired leader mused. He looked down at Riku and chuckled a bit. "Tell me, do you want him? Would you take him if given the opportunity?" Riku gasped.

"My Lord… I don't know how to answer something like that!" He yelped. "I'd never thought of him that way, sir. He always seems so innocent and chaste. I don't think that I could think those kind of thoughts about Sora."

"That is good. Go Riku. Next time you report I want to hear good news." Riku nodded and bowed. He exited the room, wanting to go to his room and plan the next step. A hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him into a wall. Emerald eyes filled with flames of rage glared down at him. Riku matched his brother's glare with one of his own.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**A/N: **Okay, I know that this chapter is pretty short but… it was supposed to longer but wouldn't accept the full chapter so, I split it in half… Thanks for the reviews. And remember R&R.


	5. The Brothers

**Sinfully Pure**

**Disclaimer: **This is the freaking fifth chapter and I'm sick of putting a disclaimers, I think you all know who belongs to me and who doesn't. So I'm not putting anything other than this rant.

**Warning: **There is only bit of a new warning; incest. Just a little bit though.

**A/N: **Here's the second half of chapter 4, also you'll get a look into two of the character's pasts.

**Chapter 5: The Memories**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Let go of me, Sephiroth." He spat out. Sephiroth did not respond right away, wrapping his free hand around Riku's throat and squeezing. Riku choked, reaching up to try and pry Sephiroth's hands from his neck. "Seph… let… go…" He gasped.

"How dare you make me look like a fool in front of Lord Ansem!" Sephiroth hissed. "Just know, little brother, that despite whatever you may do, I, and only I, will be the Lord's favorite!" He brought his face close to his younger brother's. "You will always be second best. Second born, second place." Riku growled at his brother. The older silver haired male closed the few inches between them by crushing his lips against Riku's. The kiss didn't last long, thanks to Riku's whole-hearted struggling. The younger boy glared at Sephiroth as he pulled away, smirking. He dug his nails into his brother's hand.

"Let go! Now!" The silver haired teen whispered. Sephiroth let go of his throat and Riku slid to the floor, rubbing his neck. "I hate when you do that. It's gross." Sephiroth chuckled.

"I don't see you trying to stop me. One would perceive that you like, Riku. After all, actions speak louder than words." He said.

"I don't stop you because you always catch me off guard! If I had the ability to stop you, believe me, I would. God, Sephiroth. Can't you act like a normal older brother and tease me about something insignificant? This whole incest thing is really creepy." Riku protested.

"Our mother was our father's second cousin. Our family is very… interbred. That's how we've been able to maintain our unique hair and eye color for generations, although your eyes are a little off." Sephiroth stated. Riku scowled at him. He already knew that his eyes were different from his brother's and the rest of the family. He also knew that he, and not his brother, was a illegitimate child. His mother had an affair with a worker in his "father's" office and he was the result. Riku had managed to retain his family's hair and pale skin, but his aquamarine eyes gave him away. He was made an outcast because of it. His mother didn't bother to acknowledge his existence and his "father" always looked at him like he was something dirty, like he had scraped him off the bottom of his shoe. The rest of the family had been worse. Christmases and birthdays flew by without a present or a card. Riku lived through it. He had Sephiroth, the only person who acted like he was real.

Although, Sephiroth's relationship was abusive as well. Riku was considered inferior and was constantly talked down to. On top of that, he was the outlet of all of Sephiroth's pent-up anger and frustration. Whenever Sephiroth had a bad day or was just stressed out, Riku would be put through Hell and back, verbally and physically. But through all that time, Riku couldn't bring himself to hate his older brother. He was the only one who acknowledged him and the pain, physical and emotional, was worth that small trifle. Then one day, when Sephiroth was 18 and he was 14, Sephiroth had come home unbelievably angry. Their parents weren't home, out to some charity ball, Riku couldn't quite remember, they were always out on random activities. He had been in his room, reading on of the newer books that he had bought with the meager allowance that he had to spend on items for himself, _Exquisite Corpse _by Poppy Z. Brite, when Sephiroth had stormed into his room. He dropped his book before Sephiroth grabbed him, shoved him against the wall, and brutally smashed his lips against his younger brother's. Riku had been so stunned that he didn't react, couldn't react. Sephiroth didn't go any farther than that, but it was truly frightening nonetheless. His older brother had been doing this ever since. It was just a new way of hurting Riku and taking away his frustration.

"It doesn't matter, Seph. I don't like it. Next time, I'll nail you in your nads." Riku said, standing. "The first day… when you started doing this stuff… why?" Sephiroth looked at his brother, confused. Riku had never asked him why he did it, not even that night. He had just let him and then continued to read his book when he left.

"I was frustrated." Sephiroth replied. Oh yes, he was very frustrated and angry that night. His cousin, Loz, had admitted that he had developed slight feelings for Riku, despite the family's hatred for him. He had told Sephiroth that he planned on telling Riku how he felt at the dinner their grandparents were throwing in honor of Sephiroth's graduation. Sephiroth had gotten angry, very angry. He had left Loz where he was standing and rushed home. It wasn't that felling like Loz did for Riku, it was the fact that Riku was his and his alone. No one, inside the family or outside of it, could have him. He had ensured that. By the time that Loz confessed his feelings, he had Riku so worked up that he ran away from his cousin. Loz had hung himself two weeks after, denying himself food, drink and sleep preceding the incident. Turned out his feelings weren't so "slight" after all. Riku had been racked with guilt for months. Riku clearing his throat to get his attention, pulling Sephiroth from his thoughts.

"I know that! Why?" Riku said, annoyed. He had been trying to get his brother's attention for minutes. It was like Sephiroth to let his mind wander. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"Graduation. I was Valedictorian. I had a lot of stress on my shoulders. You were a release, you know that." He waved off the question.

"Why the sudden change of pace? You had another way of releasing your frustration and anger! Why kiss me?! What good did it do you?!"

"So you would've preferred that I hit you, left you bruised or bloody? Possibly dead if my anger got the best of me? I didn't know that you were such as masochist, little brother." Sephiroth tossed his hair of his shoulder. "Well, I've become accustomed to this new routine and I don't feel like changing it now. Get over it." He grabbed Riku's arm and pulled him to him. He bent over to whisper in his ear. "You wouldn't deny me, would you little brother? I know that you wouldn't want another repeat of the Loz incident." Sephiroth loved the way his brother's body stiffened and his already pale skin went even paler.

"You wouldn't do that. Y-you love yourself too much. You h-h-hate me too much to k-kill yourself over me. You don't love me like he did." Riku stammered. Sephiroth laughed softly.

"What I do isn't out of love, Riku. It's about property. All my life I've had to share something with someone else. But then you came along. No one else wanted you, so I didn't have to share you. The only obstacle to that eliminated himself because of you. I guess that you only want to belong to me as well." He explained.

"I'm not a toy or some object, Seph! I can't belong to someone or be shared. I have the right to make my own choices. And I choose not to want to be touched or kissed by you." Riku snarled. He ripped his arm away from his brother. "I'm going to my room to plan. How about you leave me alone and go stalk that blonde guy you're interested in." With that Riku walked away, Sephiroth smirked.

"You know, little brother, that sounds like a good idea." He said, quietly. He turned slightly and walked back into the throne room.

"Damnit!" Riku yelled, slamming his bedroom door shut. He threw himself onto his bed and buried his head in a pillow. He hated how Sephiroth treated him like property, not like family. It was slightly better than how the rest of the family treated him, but not by much. Lord Ansem treated him better and he was almost a total stranger. Still, Ansem had invited him into the family of the Fallen. Riku reached out and grabbed a silver crown on a chain that was lying on his nightstand. It was the only thing his real father had given to him. He had given it to Riku right before disappearing. It was necessary for him to leave. Offending the Iscariot family was a signed death warrant. Riku only wished that he had taken him with him. A life on the run with someone who loved you would have been better than living in one place with an entire family who hated you.

"Why did you abandon me? You knew that I wouldn't be given a good life? Why couldn't you take me too?" Riku whispered. He clenched his fist around the chain. He turned on his side and closed his eyes. Riku promised himself that he would complete his mission and earn the respect that she so longed for, whether Sephiroth would support him or not. Tomorrow, he would approach Sora outside of the church and this time… He. Would. Not. Fail.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: **Okay, fourth chapter is done. Thanks for all of the reviews.


	6. The Brothers Part Two

**Sinfully Pure**

**Warning: **Well… instead of a warning I shall say…. MONKEYS

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasies… if I did… well… I don't think your minds are ready for something this big.

**A/N: **Sorry that I took so long to add a new chapter. But you can guess what I've been doing. You when you fight with Riku in the final stages in the game… I have the strange feeling that I know what he sounds like in bed… Hmmm… ENJOY!!!

**Chapter 6: The Brothers**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_-"Pearls and Rubies soaked in blood. A veil darker than desperation, covering a dress and a tiara of thorns. They are all yours."-_

(Angel Sanctuary, Vol. 9)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sephiroth parked his car and killed the engine. He looked at the small shop in font of him with a sign that read: "Strife Motorcycle Repair." The silver-haired man leaned back in his seat and waited patiently. He didn't have to wait long for after a few minutes a blond haired man walked out of the shop. He was dressed in black jeans and a white T-shirt with a gray wolf on it. His mako blue eyes peered out from behind gold bangs. Sephiroth pulled off his Ray-Bans and watched the young man walk across the street. He sighed and stepped out of the car.

"Damn… I wanted to talk to him this time. He did tell me that next time I felt like following him I should wait until he closes and come to speak with him." Sephiroth muttered to himself. Cloud was more perceptive than he had originally thought. He tied back his hair so that it was out of his eyes. Sephiroth walked to the door of Cloud's shop and examined the lock. It was just a substandard lock, nothing extraordinary, and by the look of things, no security system. Not that he couldn't disarm it anyway. Sephiroth pulled a small thin knife from his coat pocket and inserted it in the lock. He jiggled it a around a bit before he heard a small click. Sephiroth removed the knife, put it back in his pocket, and opened the door. He knew that Cloud would return soon so he went into the back office to wait. After a few minutes, a chime rang through the shop announcing Cloud's arrival. Sephiroth leaned sat on top of the desk, facing the door. Cloud burst into the room, expecting someone to be wreaking his office, looking for money he didn't have. What he did not expect was Sephiroth sitting on top of his desk, smirking at him. He calmed slightly and tensed again.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Cloud snarled. Sephiroth just flipped his hair over his shoulder and continued to smirk at him. Cloud began to get annoyed. "I swear to God! First you follow me everywhere, thinking that I don't notice! Now you break into my store and refuse to answer my questions. I should call the police on you." Sephiroth's smirk turned into a smile. He slid off of the desk and walked slowly towards Cloud. The blond-haired man back away from the other male. He hated how those emerald green eyes burned into him and seemed to be stripping away all the clothes he was wearing and the peeling away his skin, seeing every thing he had on the inside. "G-get out!" He stammered. Sephiroth kept walking. The chime went off again. Cloud looked out to see if it was a customer. What he saw was even better than a customer. He spun around and all but fled from the office. Sephiroth peered around the corner, amused, to see what was so important to Cloud. What he saw surprised him.

"Cloud, are you okay? You're all red and stuff." Sora said, reaching up and placed a hand on Cloud's forehead. "Well, you're not feverish… so you're not sick…" Cloud pushed Sora's hand away.

"Stop acting cute and worrying about me. Worry about yourself. How are you holding up at the orphanage?" He asked.

"I'm fine. HEY! I wanted to tell you. Tidus and Yuna are finally dating after all this time." Sora exclaimed. Cloud scowled.

"I hate how you change the subject every time I bring up your well-being. As soon as I get the money, I'm getting you out of that place. It will only be a few more months." He said. Sephiroth was puzzled by Cloud's words. Why did he want to adopt Sora? No one wanted to adopt Sora, Lord Ansem had assured that. He watched the two closely. Cloud was ruffling Sora's hair and Sora was swatting his hand away, laughing.

"My hair is messed up enough without your help!" Sora whined. His older brother laughed.

"Whatever, kid." He said, lightly punching Sora's arm. Sora rubbed the spot where the older male had hit him. "God Sora… you're such a little girl. Hell, you even look like one." Sora scowled

"I do not!" He yelled. "Besides, you look just as much of a girl as I do!"

"That may be. But I repair motorcycles and you spend most of your time in a confessional. I think that constitutes being more girly than me." Cloud teased. "Are you sure you're not a little angel?"

"Shut up, Cloud! You were there when I was born!" Sora cried, angrily. Sephiroth only became more confused. Why would Cloud be there when Sora was born?

"I'm joking, Sora. J-O-K-I-N-G, joking. I'm your older brother! I'm supposed to tease you!" Sora giggled as Cloud poked him in the stomach. Sephiroth smirked. This made everything better. If he reported this to Lord Ansem then he would surely be rewarded. And Riku would look even more worthless. Riku's only use was a stress reliever for himself. Sephiroth was aware that Ansem was attracted to him and his younger sibling. Ansem knew that Sephiroth would refuse him… but Riku was easily influenced. He would do anything if it meant being in Ansem's good graces, even go as far as to bed him. And that was something Sephiroth could not, would not, tolerate. Riku belonged to no one but him. A particularly loud giggle tore Sephiroth from his thoughts.

"Cloud, I need some advice. What do you do when you think someone is following you? Like all the time." Sora said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Cloud's eyes narrowed and darted towards his office.

"Who's following you, Sora?" He demanded, grabbing his brother's arms roughly.

"Owwww… no one is following me! Stop! It hurts!" Sora cried. Cloud let go of him,

"I'm sorry, Sora. I freaked out." He said, feeling stupid and embarrassed for overacting and hurting his brother.

"It's okay." Sora glanced at the clock. "Oops, I have to go. I promised Sister Catherine that I would help her arrange flowers for a funeral mass later." Sora ran out of the store, waving. Cloud waved back until Sora was out of sight. He stormed back into his office where Sephiroth was sitting at his desk, waiting.

"Are you following my brother, too? What does your little cult want with Sora?!" Cloud yelled at the silver haired man. Sephiroth casually leaned back in the chair, pressing his fingertips together. The blonde-haired male slammed his hands on the desk. "What the fuck are you guys doing to him?!" Sephiroth stood slowly. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"We aren't doing anything to your brother." He lied. "We aren't interested in Sora… that's his name, right? Well, anyway… Cloud… is there anything else you want to yell at me about? Something you need to get off your chest?" The silver-haired man smiled. Cloud growled in annoyance.

"What do you want from me?" He asked. Sephiroth sat back down.

"Nothing in particular… Just bored I guess. Nothing worse than being bored." He replied. "In fact, the entire organization is bored. Ansem hasn't given us an order in months. Life is pretty much dreary. At least Riku is young and can amuse himself. What about Sora, what does he do to amuse himself? Besides pray?"

"Get out!" Cloud ordered. "Don't speak so casually to me! You stalk me, break into my store, and listen in to my conversation with my brother! Get out now, Sephiroth! Don't come near me or Sora again!" Sephiroth smiled.

"I'm afraid that I can only follow through with half of that Cloud. I'm not interested in your little brother, no, no… I'm interested in you." He stood and brushed imaginary dust off of his clothes. "I'll see you soon." Sephiroth walked out of the office, leaving behind one angry and annoyed Cloud Strife. Sephiroth rolled his eyes as he exited the store. Leaning on his car was Axel, the Fallen's most renegade member. With spike flame red hair, chartreuse eyes, and a teardrop tattoo under each eye, Axel looked like an escaped inmate from a mental ward.

"Yo, Sephiroth." He said, waving slightly at the silver haired man. Receiving a cold glare from Sephiroth, he tucked his hand into the pockets of his long black trench coat. "I've got a message from the boss." Axel glanced around the empty street. "Damn Seph, you sure know how to clear a street. This place was full of people while I was waiting."

"Shut up and tell me what Lord Ansem wants!" Sephiroth snapped. Axel winced and held up his hands defensively.

"Hey. Calm down. Who shoved a royally large pole up your ass?" He asked. Sephiroth growled at the flame-haired 18-year-old. "All right, all right. I get it. Lord Ansem wants you to report to him immediately. Something about Riku." Axel told the silver haired male. "Alright. That's all I needed to do. See you, Seph. I'm going to see Roxas." Sephiroth watched as Axel disappeared into a side alley. Disappearing was Axel's specialty, next to anything fire related. Ansem liked to use Axel as a spy since he had a talent for creeping around and escaping in tight situations. Plus he wasn't a half bad fighter. But he was annoying. People would have thought that hanging around with the always stoic, always-serious Roxas would calm him down. Roxas was seventeen years old and one of the higher ups of the Fallen Family. It was a well-known fact (with the exception of Roxas himself) that Axel had feelings for Roxas. Axel too was a higher up and like Sephiroth and Roxas, he answered to Ansem directly. And everyone knew that Ansem would never allow two of his higher ups become more devoted to anyone other than himself, especially each other.

Sephiroth opened the door of his car and slid in to the driver's seat. He didn't need to worry about anything like that. There was no one whom he was more devoted to that Lord Ansem. The silver-haired man started the car and drove away from Cloud's shop. '_I wonder what Lord Ansem wants to see me for.' _Sephiroth thought. If it was about Riku than it couldn't be good. What had his little brother done that he needed to be summoned. Riku may be disobedient at times but nothing that would reflect badly on him. When he stopped at a red light, he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples with one hand. If Riku had done anything to embarrass him, the little brat would pay.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N:** Well, here we are at chapter 6… yep… I finally added Cloud to the story… Hurray!!! Hey I bet most of the people reading this have beaten the game and discovered that… THERE IS NOTHING KAIRI/SORAISH IN THE ENDING!!! It's all SoraRiku, all of it. No one argue with me. If you do will face unspeakable wrath the likes of which you have never seen... R&R!!!!


	7. The Deviation

Sinfully Pure 

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own I or II. Guess what it really means.

**Warning: **This fic contains yaoi and other controversial issues. And one day I hope that it will take the bananas and conquer the world.

**A/N: **I love Riku. I think Sora is adorable. He's so molestable. But he ends up molesting Riku. It's soooo great. I love Disney and SquareEnix!!!

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter 7: The Deviation**

-"Now you have many friends. If you where a monster with a pure evil heart, those guys wouldn't have come up to you like this. They like you."-

(Angel Sanctuary, Vol. 9)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"NO WAY!" Sora yelled, pulling out of Tidus's grasp and making a break for the door. Rikku, Paine and Selphie stopped him short. "There is no way that you guys are going to do THAT!!"

"Oh come on, Sora. You said that some guy was stalking you and that he tired to kidnap you. What's a better way to hide from him than going in disguise." Rikku said.

"Not by dressing as a girl!!" Sora whined. "Come on, Tidus. You can't side with them on this." Tidus shrugged.

"Stop acting like it's a big deal, Sora. No one will know it's you. Yuna's skills are amazing like that." The blond-haired teen said. Yuna smiled brightly at the compliment. "If you do this, this guy won't know where to look for you."

"Well…" Sora trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. "Are you guys sure that you're doing this for me and not doing it just to prove to yourselves that you can?" All the girls in the room smiled.

"Both." They chorused. Rikku slung an arm around Sora's shoulders.

"But don't worry. Here, I'll tell you who's doing what. Paine's doing clothes, Selphie and I are going to do your hair, and Yuna is doing make-up." At Sora's horrified expression, she smiled. Rikku shoved him in the direction of the other three girls and they dragged into Yuna's room.

"Wait… wait! I didn't say yes! Tidus! Help!" The door closing muffled Sora's screams. Tidus collapsed into a chair laughing. This should be very amusing.

4 hours later

A hand shaking his shoulder awakened Tidus. His crystal blue eyes opened and met Yuna's blue and green ones. She smiled warmly at him. "We're finished." She said, quietly. Tidus grinned widely. Yuna went to her bedroom door and knocked. Paine, Rikku, and Selphie opened it and started trying to pull another from the confines of the room. After a few minutes of struggling, they managed to extract Sora from the bedroom and Yuna slammed the door shut, ensuring no escape for the teen. She turned to Tidus. "Well, what do you think?" She asked. Tidus worked his mouth voicelessly. Finally he was able to get out a …

"WOW!!" He could barely recognize his best friend. Sora's hair had been combed out of its natural spikes, straightened, dyed black, and, as an extra touch, black hair extensions with silver tips were added, so his hair reached about his waist. The top layer of his hair had been braided into small braids ending with small crystal beads (Riku's work, no doubt). His clothes were something else. Pained had forced his into a corset top she and Rikku had bought last year at Torrid. The corset was black with lace ling to the top and held together by purple silk ribbons. They had stuffed the shirt to make it look like Sora had actual breasts. Sora also wore a sleeveless, silk button-up shirt (unbuttoned of course) over the corset. He wore a black leather skirt that reached just above mid-thigh. The shirt clung to his hips and showed off his feminine build. The skirt had various chains and straps attached to it as well. His legs were covered by ripped fishnet stockings. On his feet, he wore high-heeled boots that reached his knees and laced up the sides, also purple ribbon. To finish the outfit, Paine had clasped a large ribbon choker around his throat to hide his Adam's apple and small skull-and-crossbones earrings hung from his ears. Paine had obviously pierced his ears because as far as Tidus knew, Sora had no piercings to speak of. Yuna had done a stellar job with the make-up. His eyes were lined with black eyeliner, blue mascara to contrast the black and hints of silver eye shadow on each lid. She has also placed small purple gems at the corner of each of his eyes. Sora's full pink lips were glossed and since he was always blushing they had added make-up to make his skin pale.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." Paine said, returning to Yuna's room. Sora looked as if he was about to die. Paine returned holding black lace arm warmers. She motioned for Sora to raise his arms, which he did listlessly. She slid them on and added a few heavy silver rings and spiked wristbands to each arm. She stepped away to admire their handiwork. Yuna, Rikku and Selphie all stepped back to look too.

"WOW!!" They gasped in unison. Their efforts had paid off. Sora looked like a Goth but not just a Goth but a Goth girl. Tidus stood and circled Sora.

"I never knew you had the legs for a skirt like that, Sora." He said. Sora scowled at him and Tidus stuck his tongue out, before turning to the girls. "Great job, guys But why'd you dress him up so much? Where's he going that he needs to look like that?"

"Paine suggested that we take him to Betwixt and Between. You know, that club in the Fifth District. She said that it would be the perfect place to test this little project." Rikku piped up. Tidus' jaw dropped.

"You can't go there! Betwixt and Between is Fallen territory. Those guys are creepy. Why do you want to bring Sora there when the guy stalking him is one of them?!" Paine smirked.

"That's why we're going. So if that guy is there and he doesn't recognize Sora and he doesn't try to do anything to Sora, we'll know we've succeeded. Then we'll go from there." She explained. Sora closed his eyes and sighed. Apparently, he didn't get a say in this. Yuna patted him on the back.

"It's okay, Sora. It's only for a few hours. And all of us will be there. Plus you look great. No one will recognize you. I nearly don't recognize you." She said, trying to comfort him. Sora gave her a weak smile,

"Thanks for trying to help me, Yuna. If this works, you can dress me up anytime you want." He replied. Yuna's face broke out in a huge smile.

"Really?!" She squealed. Sora laughed at her enthusiasm and nodded. "YAY!!" Yuna began to dance around the room. Rikku and the other looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you so happy about, Yuna?" Selphie asked. Yuna continued to dance as she spoke.

"Sora said that if this works we can dress him up anytime we want!" She answered happily. Rikku and Selphie squealed and joined Yuna in her dancing. Paine stood watching the three, a slight smile on her face. Sora reached up to run his hand through his hair, earning a slap on the hand from Paine.

"Don't touch your hair. We thought that Rikku and Selphie could handle it but it turned out to be a four-woman job and you aren't messing it up." Se scolded. Sora pouted.

"Sorry, Paine. It's a habit when I'm nervous. The whole thing has me a little shaken." He said. He looked at his reflection in the mirror on the door of Yuna's room. Sora could barely recognize himself. "Wow, you guys did do a good job. But about my hair… is the dye temporary? Cause I really don't want black hair for a length of time." Paine smiled.

"Yeah, it's temporary. It should wash out when you take a shower. Hey, Sora… can you tell me what happened that made you come running over here?" She asked.

"Okay…well… I was helping the sisters arrange flowers for a funeral and when we finished, I left to go back to the orphanage to she Takeshi. When I walked out, someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the steps. Well, when I finally managed to get my arm away from him, I discovered that it was the same guy who tried to kidnap me when I was coming home from the movies. Riku… I think that's his name…" Paine's head shot up.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"I said that I thought that his name is Riku. I think that the name Tidus told me before when met up with you guys in the theater." Sora replied.

"Yuna, Rikku, Selphie, come here now!" Paine demanded. The girls stopped dancing and rushed to Paine and Sora.

"What is it, Paine?" Selphie asked.

"We have a serious problem on our hands. It's Riku," Pain said, gravelly.

"What about me?" Rikku whined. Paine slapped the back of her head.

"Not you, idiot! Riku Iscariot!" She exclaimed. All three girls gasped.

"What did that meanie do?" Rikku cried out.

"He's the one who's after Sora. Going to the club is necessary now. He always there with Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Saix, and Zexion. Sephiroth never goes there so we won't have to worry about the problem doubling. Sora do you know any of the names I just said?" Paine turned to Sora.

"Only one, well… actually two. Roxas and Axel. Roxas is in my global class and my Japanese art class; he used to live in the orphanage with me. We were friends in elementary and middle school, at least till seventh grade. After he was adopted, he changed. He was always so cold and stoic and I think he forgot about me. And I've seen Axel before. He came to take Roxas out of class. Someone said something about him the next day and pissed Roxas off. Roxas sent that kid to the hospital. Are Axel and Roxas friends?" Sora answered.

"Best friends." Tidus finally joined the conversation. "Axel saved Roxas from some people on the street before Roxas joined the Fallen. They had him backed into an alley for stealing for some money for food. He ran away and was living on the street, so he was pretty much starving. Well, Axel was walking by on a mission for the Fallen and saw what was happening. Roxas found himself in debt to Axel after that and ended up paying that debt by joining the Fallen. Axel pretty much recruited him. Rumor has it that now Axel has a thing for Roxas." Tidus looked at the others, who were staring at him in awe.

"Tidus…" Yuna started. She took a breath. "How do you know all this?" Everyone else nodded, also wanting to know where Tidus got this information. Tidus blushed and ducked his head a bit.

" I listen to people in class and the library and restaurants and… coffee shops… and various other places." He confessed. Sora laughed.

"Geez, Tidus. I had no idea you were such a great listener. You hardly pay attention in class but I guess that's because you're to busy listening to the gossip. I'm so proud." He said, sarcastically, wiping a false tear from his eye. Tidus blushed even deeper.

"Shut up Sora! At least I know what's going on! I had to tell you about the Fallen AND Riku. Without me you wouldn't know where you stand!" He yelled, "God, I'm waiting outside." Tidus stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. Yuna chased after him.

"Tidus, don't you dare act like that!" She called. "Sora, I'm sorry. I know that you didn't mean anything by it." Sora and the others heard the door open and shut. They waited in silence for about… roughly… thirty seconds before Tidus came back in, Yuna behind him, smiling.

"Yunie, you sure have some powers of persuasion." Selphie said, running over and hugging both Tidus and Yuna. Yuna blushed.

"Yeah, thanks. So when are we going? Everybody but Sora and Paine needs to get ready. We can't go in as we are, we'll stand out to much." Yuna said. "Come on, Rikku, Selphie. We have to come up with something for Tidus. His clothes just scream, 'Blitzball Player' and that won't do." Tidus began to slowly back away.

"Oh no. You aren't turning me into a girl! Sora's the target, not me!" He exclaimed, waving his hands in front of him. Sora pouted once more.

"Hey… Tidus… you should wear girl's clothes too. At least I won't be alone." He whined. Paine put her hand over his mouth.

"Sssh, Sora. We need at least one boy with us. And I'm sure that Yuna wants her first overage clubbing experience to be with her boyfriend. Do you want me to call Kairi?" Paine asked.

"NO!" Sora said, a little too loud and a little too fast. Everyone stared at him.

"Whoa!" Tidus smirked. "Never knew you had it in you, Sora." Sora blushed.

"Alright." Rikku called, clapping her hands. "We need to get ready! Yunie, Selphie, Paine… TO THE WALK-IN CLOSET!" She rushed into Yuna's room, followed closely by Yuna, Paine, and Selphie. Tidus and Sora sat down to wait for the girls, knowing that it would be a long wait, Tidus in slight fear of what his girlfriend would look like. And what he himself would look like when they were finished with him.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: **All right, a cross dressing Sora and a night of clubbing. Let us see where the night leads him. In possibly the next chapter. Which I am holding ransom for reviews. If you ever want to see it alive you WILL review my story. YOU WILL!!!! Okay, nice writing to you. And please read my other SoraRiku fic "So Why Did You…?"


	8. The True Renegade

**Sinfully Pure**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts… if I did there would be no Kairi and there would be a sex scene every 10 minutes because I could do that.

**Warning: **This fic has yaoi. And if you fucking don't like it or the pairings I've chosen, then either get over it or choose a different story cause I'm not in a fucking good mood!

**A/N: **Hello, you may call me Abandon. I am the Authoress of this fic… and I am bored cause there is nothing to do… Oh yes… I added another pairing. Axel and Roxas. Enjoy… while you can.

**Chapter 8: The True Renegade**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_-"Because I hated her more then anything, I could love her more then anyone too. A "chosen one" could never understand."-_

(Angel Sanctuary, Vol. 10)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"What the fuck do you mean?!" Axel yelled, backing Roxas into the pool table and slamming his hands on either side of Roxas' narrow hips. Roxas stared up patiently at his best friend.

"You heard me, Axel." He said, calmly. Axel's chartreuse eyes blazed.

"You CANNOT leave the Fallen. Ansem won't let you! He'll kill you before he ever lets you go. Is that what you want?" He asked.

"It's better than being his son! After he adopted me, I lost my memory of nearly everything before that day. He said that I was in an accident but I don't believe it. And the rumors about how we met. They make people think that you are a recruiter for the Fallen. It's my fault! I wanna know who I was! Who my friends were, things about my parents and the orphanage that I lived at. I feel empty." Roxas replied.

"Is my friendship not good enough for you? Is the family of the Fallen not good enough for you? There are people here who would gladly give up their life for you! I would like to see a person on the street do that for you, who would show that kind of loyalty. And… I… I…" Axel removed his hands from around Roxas' waist. He walked across the room and slumped onto a couch. "I lived on the street before the Fallen found me. I had to scrounge and beg for food, sometimes going for weeks without eating. I had only two sets of clothing. Shelters would never let me in so I couldn't wash them, let alone myself, so I was constantly dirty. Then Saix found me. He brought me to Ansem…" He sighed. "I know you had a good life before the Fallen and now you have an even better one. Don't make the mistake of throwing everything away!" Roxas sat next to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I hate this emptiness, Axel. I want to find the part of me that is missing. Like if Roxas is my real name and stuff like that. Please understand, Axel. I can't stay." He tried to reason with his friend. Axel turned his head away from him.

"Fine then! Leave! Get the fuck out!" He spat out, bitterly. Quietly he added, "I was bound to lose you anyway." The blonde teen reached out to stroke his companion's hair but the red-haired Pyro pulled away. "Don't touch me." He whispered. "Just go before I start hoping that you'll come to your senses."

"Axel…" Roxas trailed off. Axel growled and turned around, grabbing his friend's shoulders and closed the gap between them by pressing their lips together. Roxas made a slight resistance but relaxed into it, opening his mouth so that Axel's tongue could slip inside. Axel kissed him deeply, hungrily. Never had he wanted something so badly. He wanted more but Roxas probably couldn't handle it. The younger teen's hands found their way to his companion's shoulders. The two parted for a second before starting again, this time the kiss was far more passionate. Axel's hands moved down Roxas' back as Roxas' hands ran through his already wild hair. A slight moan escaped the smaller teen. Axel suddenly pulled back and shoved Roxas away.

"If you're leaving, leave. You're already making this hard enough! Consider that to be a goodbye kiss." The redhead said solemnly, closing his eyes. Roxas was stunned.

"How could you kiss me like that and then tell me to get out? How long have you felt this way?" He asked quietly. Axel didn't even bother opening his eyes.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. Just acting on impulse. If you're going to act like this you shouldn't have kissed me back. One would perceive that you were hoping to do that, just trying to change your mind. Well, it doesn't matter. Even if that was the case, we couldn't become anything more than good friends anyway. Ansem would never allow us to get that close." Roxas stood up.

"I don't understand you, Axel! Demyx says that you're in love with me. Riku hints at it. If you really are, why won't you leave this place with me? I can't be the only one feeling trapped Leave with me and we won't have to obey Ansem's rules anymore!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Axel yelled, his eyes snapping open. "I can't leave! I won't go back to living on the streets with no food, no money and the constant fear of being raped or killed, or both for that matter! Everything can't be about you! You're such a spoiled brat!" Roxas looked shocked. Axel had never spoken so harshly to him before.

"Ax… Axel… why are you acting this way?" Roxas asked quietly. Axel's eyes started to blaze and the table behind him erupted into flame. Roxas winced. _'Shit. Now I'm in for it. He's so mad he can't control the flames.' _

"Why? Why?! I'm pissed!" Axel shrieked and the flames mounted higher. "My fucking best friend is leaving m and isn't even considering how it will fucking affect me! That's why I'm acting like this!" You want me to throw everything so that you'll have someone to drag around. At least I know one thing Ansem did wrong! He spoiled you!" The fire on the table was almost reaching the ceiling. It was amazing that Axel hadn't set off the sprinkler system that had been installed for this purpose. Roxas slowly walked towards him, reaching out to grab Axel's arms. The blonde managed to get a tight grip on the Pyro before he was able to pull away.

"Calm down, Axel, calm down. You're going to burn down the club if you keep on carrying on like this." Roxas said. Axel calmed slightly and the flames died down. The redhead slumped to the ground and the fire went out completely, leaving the charred remains of the table behind. The waste of energy exhausted him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on Roxas' shoulder. The blonde stroked his friend's hair until Axel's fiery aura dissipated. "See, look at what you've done. You know what happens when you get angry. At least it was just a table this time." Axel flinched slightly.

"Let go. Don't treat me like I'm weak." He said, pulling away from Roxas and shakily standing up. The red-haired Pyrotenetic leaned against the wall. "I'm going to say this one more time, go now! I want you to know that I won't be here for you when you come crawling back. That's if you they don't find you first." Roxas got up and picked up his black coat. "No, leave that here. Take the white one Demyx bought you. And another thing…" Axel reached in the pocket of his coat and pulled out a plain white box. He tossed it to Roxas, who almost dropped it. "That's for you. I had bought it for your birthday next month… but… well… you know…" Roxas opened the box and gasped. Inside lay a small blue crystal orb on a silver chain. He looked at his best friend in amazement. He had seen this in his "father's" throne room all the time and coveted it. Axel had most likely stolen it for him. Or…

"Axel, you didn't do anything regrettable to obtain this?" Roxas asked. Axel shook his head. Roxas stole another glance at the necklace in the box. "Thank you."

"Don't. I just want to warn you about one thing before you go. And it's something that you should know in the first place." The Pyrotenetic said. "Get on their bad side and they'll destroy you," Roxas smirked. He picked up his white trench coat and pulled it on.

"It doesn't matter. No one would miss me anyway." The blonde replied. Before Axel could comment, he walked out of the room. The flame-haired man slid to the floor and buried his face in his hands. The tears that he had been holding in since childhood came flowing. He had been beaten, starved and eventually abandoned by his family because of his gift to control fire and start fires with his mind. Living on the street only led to more beating and starvation, living in a constant state of uncleanliness but he never allowed himself to show weakness through it all. From start to finish, he had never shed a tear. Now here he was eighteen, four months away from nineteen, leaned up against a wall and crying his eyes out about a boy who he loved more that anything else in the world. He had always described himself as heartless but Roxas… Roxas made him feel like he had a heart and he would do anything to protect the person who invoked that feeling. But he couldn't tell Roxas how he really felt. Such feelings were forbidden.

"Roxas." He whispered. "I love you." But now the words came to late. Roxas would never hear them.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: **Well, there you are. The chapter I was holding ransom. Next chapter, CLUBBING!!! Yosh!!! Yes, I made it an angsty parting of two should be lovers but don't worry I have big plans for them… Roxas is the glue that will keep this story together… Alright, R&R!!! Luv ya.


	9. The Discovery

**Sinfully Pure**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts…or eggs, trampolines, tramps (for I am not a pimp), the Hope Diamond, Chuck Huber (future husband), Greg Ayres (Jesus and also future husband if things with Chuck don't work, damn wife of his…), Vic (God), and Roy Mustang, who is not going to make an appearance in this story. I will, in fact, one day own two clubs, Erotic Position and Betwixt and Between. I've had this planned for quite sometime. Thank you.

**Warning: **This fic contains yaoi. I think that you know this though… so why the fuck am I telling you?

**A/N: **This is where the plot begins to get a little wacky, but stay with me. I'll help you along.

**Chapter 9: The Discovery**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_-"If you do not wish to see a fool, you must first break your mirror."-_

(Unknown)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"C'mon, you guys! Stop dawdling and get your asses in gear!" Rikku yelled to Tidus and Sora as the two slowly made their way up to Betwixt and Between's entrance. Tidus was embarrassed. Yuna and the other girls had stripped him of his normal clothes in exchange for a pair of black and red Tripp pants with more straps and chains than he could count and a black tee-shirt with red lettering that read, "I'm really easy to get along with once you people learn to worship me". They had tipped his hair black and smeared black kohl on his eyes. In addition, they had painted his fingernails a sparkly black color. But it was all worth it to see Yuna in the outfit she was wearing. Rikku had picked out a blood red minidress with a black fleur-del-is design on it. She wore ripped black stockings and a pair of stiletto heels. Rikku, herself, wore black leather pants and a black leather halter, slashed down the middle so that her cleavage was showing. Paine wore the same kind of clothes she wore everyday. Selphie had skipped out, he mom was sick and she had to baby-sit her little sister and brother.

"Rikku, settle down. We can't make a scene." Paine said. She had gone back and linked arms with Sora and was hurrying him towards the doors. "Alright, I have connections with the bouncer so we can get in no problem. Sora, are you ready? Cause once you go in, you can't back out." Sora nodded and flipped some of the false tresses over his shoulder nervously. Paine, him and the other walked past the line, ignoring the complaints of those who were waiting. Paine spoke with the bouncer for a moment before motioning the others inside. Inside was a mass of dancing bodies, flashing lights, and the smell of liquor and cigarettes. Sora and Tidus looked around in awe. It was amazing. Yuna tapped Sora on the shoulder and pointed. Across the room, leaning against the wall in a corner, watching the excitement was Riku. Sora shuddered but regained composure as Tidus and Yuna dragged him to a table. He sat down and stared at the wood that had been carved into and scarred by cigarettes.

"Well, at least we know he's here." Sora said, smiling slightly. He ran a hand through his hair only to end up getting it slapped by Paine. "Sorry."

"Alright, I want to make this clear. You guys will be dancing. I don't care if you whine and complain, Sora, but you will dance. We didn't dress you up to have you sit there. Got it?" Paine told him sternly. Sora nodded fearfully.

"But who am I going to dance with Paine?" He asked, meekly. At this Paine smiled evilly.

"Oh my dear sweet innocent Sora. Here you have no worries about something as trivial as finding a dance partner. There will always be someone to dance with here. But at first, you can dance with me." She replied. The silver-haired girl stood and grabbed Sora's hand. "And the is no better time to start than now!" Sora allowed himself to be dragged to the dance floor by his friend. When they reached a (barely) open space among the throng, Paine faced the younger boy. Sora looked uncomfortable and boy, he was. Hands were brushing him everywhere, some copping a feel along the way. Paine smiled. "Just ignore it. You need to lighten up, kiddo." And with that, Paine began to dance, raising her hands in the air and letting her hips move in time with the music. Sora mimicked what she was doing, their fingertips touching over their heads. Not to soon after the next song began, he felt hands on his hips and another body moving in time with him. One look at Paine's surprised face before she was pulled away by a guy with a purple mohawk and Sora felt a twinge of fear about who was behind him. He took the opportunity when the song ended to turn around. His fears were confirmed when he saw silver hair, aquamarine eyes and translucent skin. Riku smirked at the (what he thought) girl's surprised expression.

"Well hello." He said. Sora blushed and turned his head to the side. With his head turned, he looked around desperately around for Paine or the others but could spot any of them in the mass of people in the club. Sora felt Riku's hands on his hips. The younger boy pushed the silver-haired male's hands away and tried to escape into the crowd, but Riku grabbed his wrist before he got very far. "Hey what are you doing?" Riku asked amused. "So you can dance with a guy you can't see but can't dance with a guy you can?" Sora didn't answer, fearing his voice would give him away. He, instead, stared at Riku. Riku stared back at him. Those eyes, those brilliant sapphire blue eyes. He knew them from somewhere but he couldn't place it. It wasn't until he saw apparent fear reflected in those eyes did he fully recognize them.

"Sora…?" He said quietly. Sora's eyes went wide and he ripped his arm away from the taller male. He bolted away from Riku, smashing into people. Riku followed in suit. Sora soon found himself trapped between a wall and Riku himself. The silver-haired boy smirked down at his cross-dressing target. He twisted a strand of false hair around his finger. "Well, Sora, you are full of surprises. I never would expect a little church boy like you to be in a club like this. And dressed as a woman no less. Not that you don't make a beautiful woman." Riku moved slightly closer and Sora pressed himself further against the wall. "Are you afraid of me, Sora?"

"N-n-no!" Sora stuttered.

"Not very convincing." Riku nearly purred. He leaned so that his lips were near Sora's ear. "Are you gay, church boy? Do you like it from behind?" Sora's eyes became wider still and he blushed, shaking his head furiously. "You're still not convincing me. Okay, let me ask you another question. Are you a virgin?"

"Why are you asking these things? Stop! Get away from me!" Sora yelped. Riku only moved closer.

"How far does your innocence run, Sora? Why the daily visits to the church? Some dark secret to amend for? Some unforgivable sin? You're just wasting your life away. Come with me and I'll show you wonders." Riku said. The blue-eyed boy shook his head vehemently.

"I don't want to see anything you have to show me! Why are you following me? What do you want?" He asked, more than a little unnerved. Riku shrugged.

"I don't know. Something to do, I guess. But do you know what I want to do now?" When Sora didn't answer, Riku smiled. "I take your silence as a no. I want to do this…" He finished the sentence by pressing his lips against Sora's full ones. The shorter male gasped in surprise. The silver-haired boy forced his tongue into the younger's mouth, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Riku was about to go a bit further but a hand tapping on his shoulder interrupted him. Riku spun around, severely pissed. Demyx, the one who had tapped him, winced under his burning glare.

"Damn, Saix. I told you he was busy." He said to the taller, blue-haired male standing next to him. Saix sighed and shook his head.

"Who cares? We have a bigger problem. Riku, something is wrong with Axel." He reported. Riku shrugged.

"So? There is always something wrong with Axel. What makes a difference now? Go find Roxas. He'll make whatever problem Axel is having disappear the instant he steps in the room." He replied before turning back to Sora.

"Yeah, that would be the case, if we could find Roxas. And you really need to get back there. He's really in a bad way. He's like catatonic or something. All he's done is mumble something under his breath over and over. Even me singing couldn't snap him out of it." Demyx exclaimed. Riku sighed.

"Alright, but if you guys are exaggerating, I'm gonna kill you…" Riku replied, lowly. "Demyx, keep an eye on this one. I don't want 'her' disappearing." He indicated Sora, who was still in a state of shock. Demyx saluted and Riku followed Saix to the back. Axel was on the floor; face pale, back against the wall, his lips forming the same word over and over again. Riku knelt next to him.

"He's been like that for about an hour now." Saix said. "It's bit unnerving." Riku ignored him.

"Axel." He called, shaking his friend's shoulder. "C'mon Axel, man. Snap out of it!" Axel didn't even blink. Riku growled and punched him in the face. The red head fell over and let out a soft groan. "What the fuck is the matter with you, man?" Axel sat up and looked around.

"Huh?" He asked, noticing Riku's concerned and angry face. The silver-haired teen hit him again for good measure.

"I just left a really hot girl to see what was with you. What the fuck is wrong?!" He yelled. Axel frowned.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said. Riku's eyes flared.

"I just came in here to found you on the floor in the worst state possible (for you, at least) and now you want to tell me you don't want to talk about it?!" He shrieked. ""Do I have to find Roxas to get you to talk?" Axel flinched and Riku calmed considerably. "Did you two have a fight?" Axel shook his head and stood.

"I'm going home. I need some sleep." He said and, without paying attention to anything Saix and Riku yelled at him, walked out through the emergency fire exit. Riku sighed and slumped into a chair.

"I don't understand him. I swear if Roxas wasn't around we wouldn't know what he's thinking of half the time." He queried, staring at the ceiling. "Hey, go tell Demyx to bring that girl in here." No sooner was it said, Demyx was dragging Sora into the room. Riku grabbed his arm and motioned for Demyx and Saix to leave. Sora heard the definite click, telling him that they had locked the door. The teen looked from the hand on his arm to Riku's face.

"Please let me leave." He pleaded quietly. Riku sneered at him.

"Only if you make it worth my while." He replied. Sora winced. Riku ran his hand through Sora's hair. "So why are you dressed this way?"

"I'm not telling the likes of you!" Sora chided.

"Hmph. Trying to impress your boyfriend?" The silver-haired teen asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend. I'm not gay!"

"Could've fooled me! You didn't seem to mind when I kissed you." Sora blushed.

"I did mind! I've never been kissed like that before!" He yelled angrily. At Riku's smirked, his blush deepened.

"Well then… let me show you something better." The older male shoved his smaller companion on to the small couch and loomed over him. _'I know that I shouldn't be doing this but… I can't help myself. He's so adorable, so pure and innocent. I want so badly to taint him. I want to be the one who destroys that innocence, not Ansem!' _Riku's eyes widened at his thoughts. Such blasphemous thoughts! He could be punished for thinking such things.

"Ri-Riku… what are you doing?" Sora's timid voice came through his thoughts. Riku blinked a few times before his evil smirk returned. He reached down and ran a hand down Sora's thigh. Sora gasped. "Wha-what are you doing?!" He repeated. Riku grasped his face by the chin and kissed him roughly. While he was occupied with Sora's mouth, one hand crept up his skirt. Sora squealed, bit down on the tongue invading his mouth and pushed Riku away. He leapt off of the couch and ran for the fire exit. He had made it out the door and into the alley when a hand grabbed the shirt he was wearing. The shirt ripped, along with the back of the corset and Sora fell forward, hitting his head.

"What the…?" Riku said, staring at the other boy's back. On his back, were two tattoos. Both were beautiful intricately designed white wings… the unnerving part of the tattoos was that the wings were made to be stained in blood. The tattoos looked as if they were about to pop out of Sora's back. The younger teen realized the cause of Riku's shoulders and grasped his shoulders.

"No! NO! Don't look at them! Don't look at these fore damnable things!" He screamed. The distraught boy broke into sobs, leaning his head against the wall of the alley. Riku approached him slowly and knelt by his side. He ran his fingers lightly over the tattoos. Sora's sobs subsided a bit as if Riku's actions were comforting. Riku pulled the crying boy to him and let the boy sob against his chest. It wasn't like him to comfort people but something about the boy made him want to.

"Sssh…" Riku whispered, stroking Sora's hair. "Just calm down."

"You didn't have to rip my shirt off. And you shouldn't touch them. They still hurt." The smaller boy whimpered. Riku gently massaged the tattoos and heard Sora let out a small moan. The small sobs slowly stopped and soon Sora was just clinging to Riku, who himself was feeling as if he could never let him go. He lifted Sora's face to look him in the eyes. Tears still lingered at the edges of the younger boy's sapphire blue eyes. Riku brushed the tears away with his thumb. Sora bit his lip and looked away. Riku smiled, not a smirk, but an actual smile. He bent over slightly and pressed his lips gently against Sora's. The brunette's eyes slipped shut. He clasped Riku's shoulders and pulled himself closer. Riku was surprised. He hadn't expected Sora to respond. The older teen pulled back.

"We can't do this." Riku said. Sora nodded. "Those tattoos… on your back… when did you get them? They look new. And why did you call them hideous? They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Sora shook his head.

"No, they aren't. They hurt all the time and I hate them. I…I…I" He trailed off. Riku didn't bother pressing the matter. "I need to go." Sora stood shakily. He looked at the ripped fabric on the ground and frowned. "I can't go back looking like this. Too many questions will be asked." Riku pulled off his trench coat and placed it on Sora's shoulders.

"I'm going to come back for that." He said, looking in to the distance. "So don't ruin it, okay?" Sora nodded.

"Thank you, Riku." Riku glanced at him. Those blue eyes were luminous in the moonlight. He couldn't help himself. The brunette found himself trapped in a hungry kiss. Sora knew what he was doing was wrong, forbidden, something that no one, not even his closest friends, would ever suspect him of doing. It just felt so right, the way that Riku's cool fingers felt, gently touching his tattoos. It soothed away the burning pain. Riku slowly broke the kiss but kept Sora in his arms. He couldn't give this boy to Ansem. It would be wrong, Sora was too fragile, and Ansem would break him too easily. His emotions were mixed, torn between his loyalty and dedication to Ansem and this strange urge to protect Sora. Riku released the other boy.

"Go before I do something I regret." He ordered. "This doesn't change what I need to do. Sorry." The silver-haired teen turned his back on the other. Sora clutched the coat tighter around him and ran for the front of the club. Riku growled and slammed his fist against the dumpster in the alley. "Damnit, it isn't supposed to work like this. I can't develop feelings for him. Lord Ansem's wishes come first. I won't be abandoned again." Riku sighed and wished that he felt that same power in those words that he had felt before. He returned to the building, where Demyx was waiting for him. Out in front of the club, Sora reached his hand inside the pocket of the trench. His finger touched something some cool and hard. He grasped it and pulled it out. In his hand he held a silver crown on a chain.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: **Well, another chapter… I'm soooo tired. I'm running on coffee and medication. But the story is progressing nicely. The next chapter shall be an angsty one. But as a side note on Sora and Paine's relationship, Paine is like a big sister to Sora since his older brother is always busy. Alright, R&R!!! Luv ya!!!


	10. The Unrequited Lover

**Sinfully Pure**

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. But if it did… all you fangirls would love me like no other.

**Warning: **Well… I'm going to lie to you and say this a SoraKai… Ka… K… I CAN'T LIE!!!! It's RikuSora… just not this chapter. This is an angsty AkuRoku chapter that took me hours to come up with. Oh and I made a bit of limeade… not much mind you. Major Angst!

**Chapter 10: The Unrequited Lover**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_-"A crooked child there was who lived in a crooked house. Who only knew crooked loved."-_

(Godchild, Vol. 1)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Moans and sensual gasps filled the air. Long fingers gripped sweat-slicked skin as pale hands ran over tan flesh. Full pink lips were bitten and kissed in a hungry passion as a blonde head fell back. Every crevice… every part of his body was memorized. The blonde could barely contain his moans as his fingers tangled in wild red hair as the two moved as one…

"Roxas!" Axel cried out, snapping awake, drenched in sweat. He put a hand to his forehead and sighed. _'A dream… Even if we could be together, Roxas couldn't handle that…' _The red head thought, lying back and staring at the ceiling. _'He left me… and he's not coming back. I can't live without him. I don't know how I lived life before him. But I can't go looking for him like I did the last time he ran away. I fucking hate this!' _The flame-haired man groaned and rolled out of bed. _'I feel disgusting.' _He thought, walking into the bathroom. The bathroom was made of black marble and porcelain. One problem with this place, they didn't have showers. If you wanted t take a shower, you had to go down to the bathhouse. Axel preferred his privacy. He locked the door behind him. He turned the knob for the hot water and waited patiently for the tub to fill. He slept in the nude so he didn't have to get undressed. Axel smirked as he remembered the time that Roxas had discovered that fact about him. The blonde had tried the age-old trick of pulling the blankets off of the sleeping person to wake them up… and found that that trick backfired. The red head smirked as he remembered the wonderful shade of crimson Roxas' face had turned when he saw Axel's unclothed body. His smirk disappeared as he remembered that there would no longer be any good times with Roxas, now that he had left them for good. He glanced around the bathroom and his gaze fell on some razor blades he had left lying around near the sink. He picked one up and looked it over. Axel ran a finger slightly over the edge of it. The cut bled somewhat. _'So these are that sharp…' _Axel turned off the hot water (he hadn't bothered to add any cold) and slipped into the tub. The pyromaniac continued to stare at the razor he held.

'_You said you couldn't live without him.' _A little voice inside him nagged. _'End it here and now and you won't have to. Do it! Slit your wrists! Stop these forbidden feelings and desires. Roxas isn't coming back and you'll never see him again, you said so yourself. This is your chance! Escape!' _Axel pressed the razor to his wrist, obeying the voice inside. He pressed down and pulled it in a diagonal slash. A white line appeared before the blood began to bubble up. The Pyrotenetic gritted his teeth and repeated the process. The pain was sweet, a wonderful physical release, a match for the pain he was feeling inside. Axel lay back against the wall of the tub, his blood coloring the water pink and then red. He felt himself slipping away from consciousness, his body weakening and thought back to Roxas' words.

"_No one would miss me anyway." _Axel smiled.

"You idiot… that's not true… I would." He whispered, sinking beneath the blood-colored water. He couldn't hear the incessant pounding at the door.

"Axel!" Demyx yelled. "Axel, man! Answer me!" The blonde musician looked at the door before kicking the lock, successfully breaking it, and opening the door. He gasped at the blood-red water in the tub and freaked out completely when he saw no Axel. Demyx ran to the tub and pulled the plug to release the water. The tub drained quickly, revealing a bloodstained Axel at the bottom. Demyx dashed into the hallway, nearly running into Xigbar.

"Whoa, dude! What's the rush?" Xigbar said lightly, laughing. He stopped when he saw Demyx's panic-stricken face. "What's up?"

"Go find Luxord! Tell him to come to the bathroom in Axel's room. We need his help." Demyx ordered. Xigbar nodded and ran off. Demyx returned to the bathroom and Luxord appeared not a moment later.

"What's the problem?" He asked before spotting Axel. "What the fuck?! What did he do?!" He leaned over the tub. Demyx shook his head.

"Isn't it obvious? The idiot tried to kill himself! I should've known he would try to do something stupid like this when he started wigging out at the club! Do that thing you do! That time thing! That you did to Zexion when he was gonna die!" Demyx pleaded. Luxord nodded and placed his hand on Axel's forehead. A clock with weird symbols appeared above his head. The clock was burning, the hands on the face moving rapidly towards the spot where the twelve would be on a normal clock. Then the hands just stopped about what would be five seconds before they hit twelve.

"Alright, his time is frozen right before death. We need to get him to Namine before the spell is undone. You are aware that you and him just took another thirty minutes off of my own life, right? Oh, well. What's done is done. But… I'm not carrying him naked. Find something to cover him with." Demyx looked wildly around the room and noticed a robe hanging on the back of the door. He grabbed it and haphazardly wrapped it around his friend. Both he and Luxord lifted Axel out of the bathtub and carried him down to Namine's room, which was in the nether regions of the mansion. The young blonde jumped up when they came bursting into her room, carrying a comatose Axel. They laid him on her bed.

"Namine, you need to heal him!" Demyx said, urgently. Namine studied Axel's wounds. She wrapped bandages a around each wound to stop the blood that refused to stop flowing. A green energy enveloped both her and Axel's body, blinding Demyx and Luxord for moment. When the glowing subsided, Axel was breathing again and the blood and water disappeared from his body.

"Alright." Namine said, turning to them. "I closed off the wound and minimized the blood flow the best I could. The rest is up to him. I can't replenish blood, so what he lost he'll hopefully regain with that… ability of his… It will take him sometime to recover, you know." She shook her head sadly. "I thought that Axel had more honor and sense than that. To try and commit suicide in the bathroom, that's a first. I'll have to report this Ansem you know. I don't want to but I need to tell him every time I use my powers and why I used them." Demyx nodded.

"We're sorry to bother you, Namine." He apologized. He looked at his sleeping friend. "I wonder why he did it. And where is Roxas during all of this? If he was around, this probably wouldn't have happened." Namine nodded.

"He certainly has a sway with Axel that no one else has… not even Ansem. Well, when we see him we can ask him. " She said. "Alright, you guys can leave. I'll call you when he wakes up."

"No need." A raspy voice came from the bed. Namine, Luxord and Demyx turned to see Axel staring at them from the bed. "I'm awake." Demyx stalked up to the bed and bitch slapped him.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?!" He screamed. "I had to break the lock on the door to get to you." Axel turned to face the wall.

"Shut up, Demyx. You don't know anything about what's going on. Just leave it and me alone. I wanted to die." He replied quietly. Demyx just stared at him.

"What is wrong with you? I'm going to get Roxas. Maybe he'll talk some rational thought into you." He said angrily. Axel turned back to face Demyx.

"Roxas is here? He's in the mansion?" He asked, eagerly. "Did you see him?" The blonde was now confused.

"Huh? We haven't seen him since the club." The musician said. Namine sat at the end of her bed.

"Roxas isn't here anymore, is he? He left us, didn't he?" She asked quietly. The blonde girl pushed some hair out of her face. Axel buried his face into the pillow and stayed silent. Before Namine could ask anymore, Saix appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry, but Lord Ansem requests Axel's presence immediately. No excuses." He reported.

"Saix, Axel is in no shape to get out of bed, let alone hold an audience with Ansem." Namine protested. Saix shook his head.

"It's out of my hands." He replied. "Axel, I am to escort you." Axel sat up with some effort. Luxord and Demyx helped him stand and Saix supported him as he walked. They slowly made their way to Ansem's throne room, several feet underground, where Riku, Sephiroth, Saix, Roxas, and Ansem's bedrooms were. And the "bedroom" of Ansem's younger brother. Saix knocked on the door. "My Lord, I have brought Axel."

"Good, send him in… alone." Ansem's voice said from beyond the door. Saix gave Axel a sympathetic expression and helped him stand on his own. The blue haired higher up opened the heavy door and motioned Axel in. The flame-haired man took one shaky step after another into the dark room. The door slammed ominously behind him. Ansem was standing in the middle of his throne room. Axel walked slowly towards him but fell to the ground, unable to support himself any longer. He fought to stand up but fell again. Ansem walked towards him quickly, his footsteps echoing through the room. Axel looked up at him.

"My Lord…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I hear that you've done something very foolish. Show me your wounds." Ansem ordered. The Pyro held up his hand. Ansem removed the bandages and ran his fingers over the partially closed cuts. "What a reckless thing to do. You have so much to love for. And what about Roxas… how would he feel in he heard about this? Speaking of Roxas…" The leader dug his nails into Axel's wounds. "Where is my son?" Axel gasped in pain.

"My Lord, please." He pleaded. "I don't know! Please stop!" Ansem laughed.

"You sound so pathetic. Now… answer my question. Or…" The man's lips twisted into a cruel smirk. "Or I'll hand you over to Xemnas." Axel's eyes grew wide.

"No! No! I don't where Roxas is!" He cried.

"I know that you're in love with my son. And I have the feeling that he is also in love with you. So if he left… you would be the only one he would tell where he was going." The white-haired man hissed, digging his nails deeper into Axel's wrists. The younger male screamed.

"Stop! Just stop!" He begged.

"You dare tell me what to do!" Ansem shrieked, kicking the red head in the ribs. "Saix, get in here." Saix entered the room. He saw Axel on the floor, shaking and bleeding. He knew what would come next. "Take him to Xemnas' room. Lock the door behind him, both locks. And put up a ward so that his fire won't work." The leader ordered. Saix nodded and proceeded to half-carry, half-drag a screaming Axel from the room. Ansem listened as he heard the screams muffle as a heavy metal door slammed shut. That ought to loosen Axel's tongue. Ansem smirked and returned to sit back on his throne.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: **Alright, another day, another chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. And also I would like to make something clear, I am not trying to make Saix a bad guy. He's just following orders. Okay, R&R!! Byez!!!


	11. The Understanding

**Sinfully Pure**

**Disclaimer: **Well, I do not own Kingdom Hearts… excuse while I go have a huge freaking fit… all I own is a copy of the game… I want it ALL!!!

**Warning: **Yaoi… nuff said… except for… Kairi sucks ass!

**A/N: **Well, I was watching 7th Heaven with some friends and all the while Simon talked I continually said, "Riku". Needless to say… there were many giggles throughout the room.

**Chapter 11: The Understanding**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_-"Everything from the core of my body says to run away but my legs won't move"-_

(Full Metal Alchemist, Vol. 2)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Hey, Sora, what you got there?" Tidus asked sitting next to his best friend. Sora held up the silver crown on a chain that he was fidgeting with.

"Oh, I found it." He replied. "It's pretty." The crown caught the light and sparkled. Tidus snatched it away and looked it over.

"It looks kinda girlish to me." He said. The blonde turned to face Sora, a huge grin plastered on his face. "It's absolutely perfect for you." Sora pouted and grabbed the crown back. "C'mon Sora. Chill out. You've been uber touchy since that night at Betwixt and Between. You came back with a ripped shirt and dirt on the rest of your clothes. What happened?" Sora stood up.

"I've told you guys already that nothing happened. I just tripped and fell. Someone grabbed the back of my shirt to help and it ripped. Will you all stop asking?!" He yelled. Tidus looked surprised. Sora had never raised his voice in anger, especially to him. The brunette ran off. Tidus noticed that he was still wearing the long, black trench coat that he had since that night at the club. None of them could get him to say where he had gotten it. Sora ran for the church. Knowing a shortcut, he ran through an alley. A pair of hands reached out and pushed him against the walls.

"Oh, look at what we have here. The angel who lives in the chapel. But… oh, he's got black wings today. Y'know, Raj, he's cuter than they say. Kinda like a girl." The one holding Sora against the wall said. "Maybe we can have a bit of fun with this one…" Sora felt hands caressing his face. The small boy pressed himself against the wall, wishing they would stop. Suddenly the hands on him disappeared. Sora squeezed his eyes shut as heard punches being thrown and the sound of feet scrabbling on the ground. Then the alley got silent.

"Damn, you seem to get yourself into a lot of trouble, angel." A familiar voice laughed. Sora opened his eyes to look at as savior. Riku grinned at him, his eyes flashing from beneath his bangs. Sora smiled.

"Thanks Riku." He said quietly. Riku's smile became feral.

"How about you make it a real thank you?" He all but purred. Sora found his hands pinned above his hands and Riku's firm body pressing against his. "I think that this will suffice." Riku's hot lips latched onto his neck. Sora gasped at the new sensation. One of Riku's legs slid between both of his and the younger boy moaned as Riku rubbed his knee against him.

""S-s-st-stop!" Sora stammered. Riku bit down on his neck. The brunette put his hands on his captor's shoulders and tried to push him away, to no avail. The silver-haired teen pulled back slightly.

"Aww… what's wrong, Sora? I thought that you liked me." He whispered.

"I do like you… but this wrong. Just stop!" Sora cried. The older teen smirked and stepped back from the boy. Sora sank to the ground and panted. Riku noticed the glimmer of the chain clutched in the younger boy's hand.

"What is that?" He asked suspiciously. Sora held out the crown to Riku. The older teen snatched it from him. "Where did you get this?"

"It was in your pocket. I found it outside the club. I couldn't go back…" Sora tried to explain.

"And you just took it out, thinking that I wouldn't notice when you gave me the coat back?" Riku accused. Sora shook his head. "You should have left it alone!"

"I'm sorry!" The brunette cried, holding up his hands defensively. Riku grabbed his wrist and pulled the younger boy up. He ripped off his coat and shoved Sora back to the ground. The teen studied the coat carefully.

"Well, at least you took care of the coat." He sneered. Sora shook slightly in fear. "God, you're pathetic. Go run back to your church, my little saint." Sora stood and started to run away. Riku grabbed Sora by the back of the shirt. The younger boy stood rigid as Riku pushed up his shirt. The elder boy's hands ran over his back. "These lovely tattoos… I wish I could find the person who did this. Their work is magnificent." Sora whimpered at Riku's touch.

"Stop touching them!" He said, angrily. Riku smiled and traced the outline of the wings. Sora shifted uncomfortably. "Let go." He was surprised when Riku actually let go. The younger boy pulled his shirt down and ran out of the alley. He ran past a black Mercedes that was parked almost in front of the alley. Riku casually strolled out and the car started its engine. The window rolled down and Sephiroth stuck his head out the window.

"Riku, get in the car." He ordered. Riku ignored him. "Riku…get…in…the…fucking… car!" Sephiroth growled. Riku sighed and opened the door to the passenger side. He slid in next to his brother and slammed the door shut.

"What do you want? I have my own car, you know!" He asked, bitterly.

"I just now saw Sora come out of the alley and then saw you come out shortly after. If I am correct, you've been given orders to bring Sora to Lord Ansem. Are you… failing, perhaps?" Sephiroth said, snidely. Riku frowned.

"I'm not failing. I'm just trying a different strategy. Don't involve yourself, Sephiroth." He hissed.

"I saw you." His older brother said. "I'm not an idiot." He ignored Riku's comment of, "could have fooled me" and continued. "You like the boy, don't you?" Riku shook his head. "The way I saw you pressing up against him says otherwise. You claim total allegiance to Lord Ansem and here you are playing with his toys without his permission. Riku, don't you know that Sora must remain untouched, never to know the feelings of sexual pleasure. Otherwise, he will be useless to Lord Ansem. And then, Riku, you will pay the price if you taint him." Riku laughed.

"Very funny, Seph. I'm just messing with him. There is nothing going on between us. I need to leave, let me out." He said. Sephiroth shook his head.

"You need to come back to the mansion. Axel asked to see you. That Axel is close to death. He angered Lord Ansem and was thrown to Xemnas. You can only imagine what he went through." He explained, smirking. Riku growled under his breath. He knew that Sephiroth had nothing but contempt for Axel, but that didn't mean he could laugh at his suffering and pain.

"What did he do?" The younger asked.

"Well, he first tried to kill himself. But most importantly, Roxas has gone missing and Axel refuses to tell Lord Ansem where to find him." Sephiroth replied. "The fool. He should've known better than to have lied. No love is strong enough to risk your life during Xemnas' torture." Riku shook his head.

"Axel never lies when it comes to Roxas. If Roxas left the Fallen, then he did it without Axel knowing or he would've forced Axel to come with him. It's just the way those two are." Riku looked at his silver crown pendant. He felt bad for yelling at Sora because of it. He knew that Sora would never try to steal anything. Riku sunk low in his seat. These feelings were weaknesses and Sephiroth was right. He had sworn allegiance to Ansem and he would complete his mission, no matter what kind of feelings he developed for Sora.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: **Okay, another chapter, another RikuSora moment… YAY!!! I know that this chapter was short and all but don't worry. They'll get better. Promise. Okay, R&R!! Byez!!! Luv ya!


	12. The Second Meeting

**Sinfully Pure**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. At all. I'm going to have a hissy fit now… leave me alone.

**Warning: **Hey look its yaoi… and yaoi… and OH, what's this? MORE YAOI!! Do you get the hint?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**A/N: **Well, everyone, thank you so much for the reviews.

**Chapter 12: The Second Meeting**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_-"Sorry guys, you saved me. You were there for me. -Yet I couldn't tell it to your faces. I'm thankful to you all, I truly am. I'll bring everything I've learned back to my world with me...everything."-_

(Angel Sanctuary, Vol. 7)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sora collapsed on the church steps, gasping. He had run from the alley to the church without stopping. Riku had frightened him by first touching him inappropriately and then yelling him over a misunderstanding, then touching him inappropriately again. But those feelings Riku invoked within him, the first time at the club and then again in the alley, they were… odd. But they felt right somehow. And when he touched those… things on his back, the burning pain faded for a while. A voice pulled Sora from his thoughts.

"Sora!" Someone called. Sora looked around to see who was calling him. A form in white trench coat was drawing closer. The brunette waved to whoever it was. As the form came into view, Sora saw it was Roxas. This puzzled him. He thought Roxas didn't remember him.

"Roxas!" He yelled back. Roxas finally reached him and sat on the steps next to him. "Roxas, what do you need."

"Sora, I really need your help. I kinda… ran away from my adoptive parents and need a place to stay. And I heard a friend of yours lets runaways stay with her." HE said, quietly. Sora smiled.

"Yeah, Yuna. I'm sure she'll help you out." He replied. "If not, she'll show you a place you can stay." Roxas smiled.

"Thanks, Sora. I knew that I could count on you. For some strange reason, you're the only one I could think of when I left. I had to find you and for some reason I knew that you would be here." He said, looking up at the church.

"Not surprising. When we were kids, you used to come here with me all the time. You wouldn't pray but just sit in the pews and watch me. You said that I looked like an angel," Sora laughed. "I'm not even close. C'mon let's go to Yuna's. " He jumped off the steps. Roxas stood up. The two started for Yuna's house. As they walked, Sora studied Roxas. The blonde looked tired, as if he hadn't slept for a while. His clothes and coat were dirty and hung off of his frame like he had lost a lot of weight in short amount of time. "Hwy Roxas…" The blonde turned to him.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I was wondering… why find me? Why not go see your friend, Axel? Surely he would be of more help than I could." Sora said. Roxas hung his head.

"I left Axel. We won't see each other again. But he gave this." Roxas pulled a white box from his pocket and opened it. Sora stared in awe at the crystal inside. "I really miss him. And I can't get over the feeling that something bad has happened to him."

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Sora asked. Roxas' head shot up.

"Huh… who…? Ummm… I don't know. Well, I guess I am. But he doesn't feel the same. I mean if he did before, he doesn't now. Not after the fight we had." He mused. "I wish that I could tell him sorry for what I said. I didn't consider his feelings and upset him."

"Then tell him. It won't do any good just lamenting over it." Sora urged.

"Sora, you don't understand. I ran away from _the Fallen_. There is no going back, even for love. The people, my father… they're dangerous. One is a deadly sniper, another can control water, there's another who can unchain your memories and distort them anyway she likes. They aren't normal. I'm not normal. I can unlock any lock without even touching them. On top of that, I can access anyone's memories and see them as if I was watching a movie. I could watch your entire life in a matter of seconds. Do you understand, Sora? I can't go back." The brunette nodded.

"Okay, Roxas. I understand. Hey if you're part of the Fallen… can you tell me about Riku Iscariot?" He asked. Roxas smiled wryly.

"Why? Do you like him? In a inappropriate way?" He teased. Sora shook his head frantically.

"No! Nothing like that! He's just been following me a lot." He cried, defensively.

"Oh… uh… well… Riku and his brother, Sephiroth, they are our leader's, my father's, best men. He likes them above everyone else. We don't know what their abilities are because we've never seen them. To tell you the truth, they're slightly frightening. Such enigmatic auras surrounding them, like black storm clouds. And one thing I learned about Riku is that when he is following someone, he wants them. And he'll do anything to get what he wants. I'd watch out if I were you." Roxas cautioned. "But y'know, Riku's always been kinda a loner. His family mistreated him when he was growing up and it made him cold." Sora stopped suddenly. Roxas looked at their surroundings. He had been so busy talking; he hadn't noticed where Sora was leading him. 'The orphanage?"

"I need to get someone." Sora replied. "Just a second." He ran inside the pure white building. Roxas stared at the orphanage. So this is where Ansem found him before adopting him. But why did he adopt him and Namine… it made no sense. Ansem wasn't a particularly kind man… nor a caring father. Adopting children didn't seen his style and if he really wanted children he could have had his own. Sora exited the building, this time with a little blonde toddler clutching his hand.

"Roxas, this is Takeshi. Takeshi, say hello to Roxas." Sora said softly.

"Wello, Woxas." Takeshi greeted him happily. "We're going to Yunie's. Sowa pwomised me that I can go this time." Roxas smiled at the little boy. He ruffled his hair lovingly.

"Well, then lets go!" He replied. Takeshi smiled brightly and grabbed Roxas' hand. Yuna lived nearby so it wasn't a long walk. Sora knocked on her door and as soon as she opened it she was jumped on by a 25 pound sack of energy yelling, "Yunie!"

"Oh! Hello, Takeshi. Have you come to play with me?" Yuna asked. Takeshi nodded vigorously. Yuna looked to Sora and Roxas. "Hi Sora. Hi Roxas. Both of you can come in." She made way for them to enter. Roxas was surprised. Normally people were quite hesitant about letting him into their homes, judging whom his father was and who his friends were. Sora grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside. Yuna and Takeshi were in the kitchen, Takeshi sitting on a stool at the counter, kicking his little feet against the cabinets and Yuna was standing at the stove, cooking macaroni and cheese. Her parents had paid for the house for her and cover all the utilities, so Yuna lived alone. Yuna was very independent and very caring. That's why Sora liked her.

"Hey, Yuna. I have a favor to ask of you." Sora said. Yuna nodded to show that she was listening. "Roxas ran away from his dad and he needs somewhere to stay. Will you let him stay here?" Yuna looked thoughtful.

"I don't know, Sora. If he was just some regular kid off the street who ran away from his parents, then I would have no problem… but he's not." She replied, looking to Roxas who was playing rock-paper-scissors with Takeshi and losing. "What if this is just a ploy for Riku to come in and abduct you when you think you are safe." Sora shook his head.

"I have a feeling that Roxas' intentions are for his own well-being and not for the Fallen. But if you won't take him in, can you find him somewhere else he can go?" He asked.

"No, Sora… I trust your judgement. I'll let him stay here. But he'll have to cut ties with all his Fallen friends. I don't want any trouble for me or for you." Yuna said. There was a sharp knock at the door. Yuna rushed to the door and opened it, revealing a rather short blond girl. The girl was odd looking, so pale that it seemed that she hadn't been in sunlight for a long, long time. Yuna found her clothes strange for the girl wore a short white dress that looked more like a slip than a dress and no shoes. "Can I help you?" Yuna asked.

"Is Roxas here? I really need to speak with him. If he's here tell him that it's his sister." She answered, quietly. Sora, who was watching from the kitchen doorway, motioned to Roxas, who had looked up from his new game of tic-tac-toe with Takeshi. The other boy slid off his stool and came to the door.

"Namine?!" He gasped. "What are you doing here? You're not allowed to leave the mansion!"

"I had to find you! Axel's in trouble! He tried to kill himself for some reason but I healed him. But… but… then father… father called him to his room to ask him where you ran away to. Axel must have given him an unsatisfactory answer because he… he threw him to Uncle Xemnas!" Roxas gasped in horror, his face turning pale. He started out the door.

"Sorry, Sora, I need to leave. Oh my God, this is all my fault. I should've known. He did this for me. He's dying because of _ME!_" Roxas said hastily. Namine grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"You can't come back. Father did this to lure you out of hiding. He wants you to come to Axel's side. And he won't let me heal him! I snuck out to find you to tell you not to come back. Because of our bond I could pinpoint your location. Please don't come back, Roxas… Axel's sacrifice would be in vain. He did this to protect you. He's strong, he'll survive without you." Namine pleaded with him. "I need to go now. Just please don't come back." With that she ran out of the house. Roxas stared after her.

"What is going on?!" He yelled. Sora patted him on the back and Takeshi hugged him around the waist. Roxas could feel the warm tears running down his face and reached up a hand to wipe them away. "I… I'm really in love with him… aren't I?" Yuna smiled and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"If you love him… than go. If he truly is dying, than don't let his last thoughts towards you be bad ones. Don't let him think that you parted with bad feelings for each other. For my love, I'd swim every ocean, scale every mountain, cross every desert, just to catch a glimpse of his smiling face." She said. "Go. But promise me you'll come back?" Roxas smiled brightly.

"I promise you, Yuna. I'll come back." He said. The blonde knelt so that he was at Takeshi's level. The little boy had started crying as soon as he heard the word, "leave".

"No Woxas no leave! Stay hwere! Pway with me!!!" He sobbed. Roxas ruffled his hair and smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry, Takeshi. I'll be back real soon. We'll play together all day if you like. Just be a good boy for Sora and Yuna while I'm gone." He said, soothingly. Takeshi stopped crying and smiled brightly. The little boy reached out his hand and tugged on few locks of Roxas' hair. Sora picked the small child up.

"Are you sure, Roxas? I'm all for helping the person you love but… what if you get hurt in the process. Then Axel will feel worse." He added his two cents. Roxas only smiled.

"He tried to kill himself… because of me… Before I left he called me selfish and he was right. I left without considering his feelings. I need to fix things." The blonde said. Sora nodded.

"If you're sure about this…" He replied, hesitantly. Roxas nodded. Sora pushed him out the door. "Go save your Prince Charming then." He laughed at Roxas' surprised face before he slammed the door shut. The brunette leaned against it and sighed. "Good luck, Roxas."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: **Well… what do you think? Love it, hate it, worship it entirely? And for those who asked me about my sex life… we are on the Internet… I may say authoress but am I really… could I be a man? That is for you all to guess! There is now a poll. Is Abbandon male or female? Review me with your votes!!!


	13. The Church

**Children of God and Satan**

**Disclaimer: **It wounds my soul to say this but… I do not own Kingdom Hearts… If you sue me all you will get is a lot of yaoi manga… a whole lot of yaoi manga. And my copy of the game. So don't sue me unless you want it all.

**Warning: **Fuck you all. I think you know what's here and what's not here.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews… I loved them all. Now… stay away from Kairi and we'll all be set.

**Chapter 13: The Church**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

'_He should be out any minute now…' _Riku sighed and leaned back in his seat. He watched the doors of the church, waiting. Sora was inside, praying as usual. Riku refused to enter the church, any church but one, that is. His "family" had always forced him to go to church and then made him sit in a pew by himself. People would stare at him and whisper about him. It made him feel like he wanted to sink into the earth and never return. As a child, he would sit there and cry. Other children teased him, said they hated him. Riku hated churches. Ansem had found him in a church, smoking weed with the only friend he had. Riku glanced back at the church door and saw Sora standing on the steps. He was staring at him. The seventeen-year-old opened the passenger door and motioned for him to come out. The brunette hesitated but slowly walked to him and got inside the car. Riku just smiled at him.

"What do you want, Riku?" Sora asked. The silver-haired boy started the car and pulled away from the curb. Sora watched him carefully, eyes starting to glint in anger. "Let me out." Riku shook his head.

"I want to show you something. I promise that I won't do anything bad to you." He replied. Sora leaned back in his seat and frowned. Riku reached over and grabbed his chin. They stopped at a red light. He turned the brunette's face towards him. "Stop acting like a brat. I'm doing this because I feel that I have to. I've exposed so much of you… too much of you… it's time that I exposed a bit of myself." Sora was shocked. After what seemed like an hour of driving in silence, Riku pulled the car off the road and parked it. Sora looked at his surroundings. In the distance was a church, obviously old and burned. Riku grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him to the church.

"Hey, Riku… what's going on?" Sora questioned as he was pulled along. Riku just kept hauling him along until they were at the church's doors. Ivy curled around the wrecked walls and several different plants grew around the structure. The place, despite the fact that the building was in ruins, was obviously taken care of. The silver-haired teen opened the doors and motioned the other boy inside. The church's interior was like walking into a huge garden, flowers and different plants everywhere. The most amazing aspect of the church was a tree in the middle. Sora had never seen anything like it. He never had in books, pictures, television, or even movies. The tree was slightly like a curved palm tree that grew bright yellow star shaped fruit. Sora stepped closer to examine it.

"It only grows here. That's the only tree left, all the rest are dead." Riku's voice said from behind him. Sora turned to look at him. The older male was examining a bush of peach roses. "I call it the papau fruit. The name just came to me." Riku looked up at Sora and smiled. "They're very good. Do you want to share one?" His eyes glinted malevolently. The younger teen became immediately wary.

"I think I'll pass. I wouldn't feel comfortable eating something that I've never heard of." He replied. "So why did you bring me here?"

"I set this church on fire." Riku said, solemnly. "I wanted to burn it to the ground but only the roof and some of the mortar burned. But it still achieved the purpose for which it was intended. My entire family except for Sephiroth was in here." He straightened back up from examining the roses and advanced on Sora. The brunette gasped, taking a step back and almost tripped on a root sticking up from the ground. Riku snickered. "Why are you so surprised? Surely you've heard the rumors. I'm evil, even ruthless. They deserved to die so instead of waiting for God, I played God and ended their lives myself. And, you know, it felt so good, like a release of sorts." The silver haired male grabbed the younger boy and spun him around. Sora stared at the alter that he now faced. He was horrified. The alter was decorated with charred skeletons of what could only be Riku's family. Riku covered Sora's eyes with his hand and bent slightly so that he could whisper in the other boy's ear. "You got in a car with a murderer, a man who killed his own family. What do you think now Sora? Is the church as sacred to you now as it was before?" He whispered. Riku heard the boy mumbling and leaned in closer to listen more intently.

"… Hallowed be thy name. Thy Kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses. And forgive those who trespass against us and lead us not in to temptation…" The prayer was then stopped by Riku's hand.

"Do not pray near me! I can't stand prayer, I can't stand churches, I can't stand God!" Riku hissed. Sora nodded in fear. "Do you like me, Sora? Do you trust me?" Sora was unsure how to respond. "Are you afraid that I am going to kill you?" Sora nodded again. Riku chuckled darkly. He removed his hand from Sora's mouth and gently stroked his cheek.

"Okay, Riku, that's enough. Take me home now." Sora said, quietly. The silver-haired boy took his hand away from Sora's eyes. A slight shudder coursed through the smaller boy as he once again saw the remains for Riku's family. "W-w-why? Why did you kill them? They were your family…" He whispered. Riku scoffed.

"I was not their family, but I had my reasons. Just the same as I have reasons for wanting you. You are an enigma to me, Sora. I want to see what makes you tick…" He nuzzled Sora's neck. "More importantly, I just want to see your own personal hell." Sora broke away from Riku.

"Stop! One day, you're nice to me, the next you're trying to molest me and now you're confessing your sins to me! I'm not the enigma. You are!" He yelled. The elder grabbed Sora and pulled the frightened boy against him. He crushed his lips to Sora's almost, it seemed, in desperation. Sora went slack in his arms as he kissed him hungrily, prying his supple lips apart and devouring the sweet essence that was the definition the younger boy. The other youth didn't give in nor fight back. Riku pulled away and Sora returned to his normal state. The brunette sank to the ground. "Stop it. Just... just stop it. I can't handle this. It's so confusing and too overwhelming!" Riku then sneered.

"I don't care how you feel, Sora I'm a murderer, kid. How other people feel doesn't concern me. Wanna know something, Sora? I'm supposed to kidnap you and hand you over to the Superior. Then in turn he would force you in to a violent sexual encounter and won't hesitate to pass you around." He says calmly like was discussing the weather. "Most of the people who this has happened to..." He hesitated than shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well say it. They have either committed suicide or completely lost their minds. You know, I believe that you would look quite pretty in a pool of your own blood."

"What is wrong with you! I don't understand this at all! Just take me home! I don't want to stay with you anymore. If you won't take me back then..." He looked around, realizing his only way of getting out would be his own two feet, and that fact made him even more frightened. " I'll walk back!" Sora exclaimed. Riku whirled around, the look on his face feral, like sanity hiding madness, his once beautiful sea-green eyes now gold.

"Oh no, my dear angel. You're going to stay here forever. Become part of my collection. You'll look so beautiful on the alter, surrounded by your new family, my family. I think I know a few spells that can bind you here and preserve your body forever. Think about it love, you'll be young and beautiful forever but most importantly..." He trailed off giving a sinister smirk to the young boy. "You'll be mine forever!" With that Riku pulled Sora up and whipped him against the alter. The younger boy's sleeves hooked to the edges of the jagged crucifix, his head slamming against the marble face of Jesus Christ. Sora hung there for a moment, his body limp and doll-like against the large marble cross. Riku was in awe. The sight was almost too beautiful to behold. There was loud ripping noise. It magnified by the emptiness of the church, or maybe it was just loud in Riku's now sensitive ears. Then suddenly Sora fell into the pile of scorched bones that was Riku's family, leaving a long stain of blood from the back of his head on the face of Jesus. Sora's screams would have been heart-wrenching if Riku could have heard them as he fell into the large pile of bones, a particularly sharp femur ripping open the side of his shirt and leaving a nasty gash above his ribs. Riku moved slowly toward him, like an animal stalking its prey. The brunette curled into a small ball and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Please stop! Oh God, please don't kill me!" He cried. The smaller teen cringed as a hand gently touched his cheek. _'This is it! I'm going to die right here. He's going to kill me and leave me on this alter with his family's bones surrounding me. I should have know not to get into that car!' _Sora was surprised as he felt his body being pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh my Lord, Sora! I'm so sorry! It didn't mean to! I can't help it. Are you hurt? Did I hurt you? Sora? Sora, answer me, please!" Riku's panicked voice was calling him but Sora couldn't bring himself to answer, nor could he stop himself from sobbing. This had to be a trick. A horrible, horrible trick and he was going to die. Riku was holding him tightly, stroking his hair, mumbling apologies. Sora didn't know how too react to it all. It was all too much. His head hurt really bad and everything was spinning. Sora gave one last low and pained moan and collapsed into the arms of the other teen.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**A/N: **So… what did you think? Now you know the reason for Riku's angst and crap… Thank you for all of the reviews and such. Oh yeah... in your reviews say happy birthday, cause it's my birthday today... and if you don't I'm not writing for you anymore!


	14. The Drug

**Children of God and Satan**

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing of Kingdom Hearts, not the characters, not the story line, not the music! AND I WANT TO! REALLY REALLY REALLY BAD! Life sucks like that you know!

**Warning: **This fic contains yaoi, incest, masochism, sadism, and other such distasteful things that I can only write and talk about with my friends… and as a side random note…. EIGHTY-FOUR!

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to get this out… I had a lot to do lately… damn… oh and thank you for all the happy birthdays… It made me warm inside. Oh and this is only half a chapter… it was too long to fit.

**Chapter 14: The Drug**

Sora moaned slightly as something cool was pressed against his throbbing forehead. Despite the fact that his face was burning, the rest of him felt cold. He cautiously opened one eye to glimpse gorgeous aquamarine orbs staring intently at him. Sora suddenly became quite aware of his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a rather small hotel room with the normal furnishings, a bed, a side table with a small refrigerator and freezer, a microwave, and a chair in the corner. He, himself, was in the bed with Riku sitting on the edge leaning over him. The younger male shuddered. He tried to get up, but Riku pushed him back down.

"You have a concussion. You hit your head on the crucifix and passed out. Your head was bleeding pretty badly. I can't let you leave until I know that you're alright." He said sternly. Sora nodded, fearful of what might happen if he objected. "Listen, Sora, I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean for it to turn out that way."

"I'm sure. You brought me to, what I would technically call, a tomb. You told me that you killed your own parents and left their bodies in a church. And then, on top of all else, you throw me against their bones!" Sora spat, turning away from Riku. "Why should I believe any of the stuff you're saying? I should've followed my original instinct and ran from you when I saw you in that car! I'm so stupid!" The brunette buried his face in the pillow. Riku's eyes narrowed and he forced Sora to turn towards him.

"You are such a little brat! I said that I was sorry! Why won't you accept that!" He said angrily.

"Are you going to give me to your boss? And when he's done with me, when he is done passing me around, will you violate me too? If so, you should do it now." Sora whispered grimly. Riku's angry face turned into one of shock. Did he let his true intentions slip? Riku decided to play dumb.

"I have no I idea what you are talking about." He replied. Sora reached out and slapped him across the face, hard.

"I HATE you!" He yelled. "You're just like everyone else. Nothing can stay pure or innocent. It all has to be dirty. It makes no sense." Riku leaned down further and pressed his lips to Sora's. The younger boy raised his hands and began to push the bigger male away, his slender fingers digging into the flesh of Riku's shoulders. Riku struggled to maintain his hold on the other, so into it all that he didn't notice the other presence in the room until it spoke.

"Riku…" A sharp voice said. Riku, recognizing the voice, immediately released his hold on Sora and spun around to face his older brother. The elder silver-haired male glared at his younger brother in anger. Oh, if looks could kill. "What's the meaning of this, little brother? Surely that isn't Sora and another one of your whores who simply looks like him?" Riku growled furiously. He strutted to his older brother and matched his glare with a glare of his own.

"Didn't I tell you that I would handle this on my own, in my own way? Mind your own business, jackass!" The platinum haired teen yelled.

"You ARE my business, Riku. I'm going to report this to Ansem. But first…" The older man walked the slight distance between the doorway and the bed. He bent over Sora, scrutinizing him for a moment before tilting the anxious brunette's face up to look him directly in the eye. Sephiroth leaned in and pressed his mouth against Sora's, ignoring his brother's sputters of indignation. Sora himself was shocked. Sephiroth tongue entered his mouth followed by something hard, like candy. But no, it was not candy, it was like a… a …A PILL! Without meaning to Sora instinctively swallowed and hastily pulled away from the man.

"What did you just give me!" He shouted in revulsion.

"Just something to make you feel better. Don't fret. Riku will take you home. But to which home, I do wonder. Well, farewell Sora. Say hello to Cloud for me." Sephiroth smirked and walked out of the room, leaving a disorientated Sora and an incensed Riku.

"YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Riku screamed after his brother. He could hear Sephiroth laughing as he went down the stairs. Riku turned to Sora, who was forcing himself to stand.

"Take… take me back to the orphanage. After that stay away from me! I never want to see you again." He stammered. Sora took a step forward and crumpled to the floor. Riku attempted to help the younger boy stand but Sora shoved him away. "You and your brother make me ill." Sora, with the support of one of the walls, pulled himself up and slowly walked to the door. He spared Riku no second glance as he continued his way out of the room, going down the stairs. He reached the outside without being caught by anyone. Sora realized that he was far away from the security of the orphanage, instead in the Fifth District, right across from Betwixt and Between. Wait… Betwixt and Between. If he was lucky and the club was just opening he could find Paine! She could help him. Sora managed to gather enough strength to run across the street. Sure enough, Paine was waiting in line. She turned when she heard him calling out her name. She turned in enough time to see her friend collapse.

"Sora?" She pushed past the people waiting in line and rushed for him. The red-eyed girl noticed Riku standing across the street. "Riku…" She looked from him to the prone form of Sora lying on the ground. "Sora… and Riku… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Riku scoffed and crossed the street, flipping some of his hair over his shoulder. The older girl gathered Sora's small body into her arms and held him protectively. She glared angrily at the over-confident male in front of her. "God, Riku, you are such a bastard. Why are you torturing him like this? He's been through enough. Just go away."

"I wish I could. But I'm afraid that I can't." The silver-haired boy replied. "So just hand him over and forget about him." Paine just held Sora tighter.

"No, little cousin. I don't think that I will. After all, you killed my mother, my father, and my little brother and sister AT THEIR BAPTISM! So excuse me if I'm a little hesitant to hand over the person I think of as a brother." She yelled. Riku hung his head slightly. This was why he avoided Paine at all costs, because of the overwhelming sense of guilt.

"Paine, please. I can't… let him go. Sephiroth saw us together and he'll tell Ansem…" The teen tried to explain but Paine stopped him.

"Why do you think that I care what Sephiroth does and what Ansem wants? In this situation, I care only about Sora. Now Riku… I think it's time that Sora and I leave." She stood, supporting Sora. Riku watched as she helped Sora into her car and got in herself. He shook his head when she drove away, catching the sight of her hand out the window, middle finger raised. It was obviously meant for him. Inside the car, for Paine, after the satisfaction of leaving Riku behind, wore off concern took its place.

"Sora." Paine said, slightly shaking the smaller boy. "Sora, please wake up." Sora's eyes fluttered open, his usually bright sapphire eyes uncannily dull. His head rolled onto his shoulder as he turned to look at her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, well, my head hurts. And I feel like I'm on fire… PAINE, STOP THE CAR!" Sora shrieked. Paine slammed on the breaks. Sora opened the door and leaned out, retching. Paine grimaced at the sound of vomit splattering on the ground. When Sora finally finished and leaned back in his seat, Paine started driving again. "Paine… where am I? How did I get here?" Paine smiled gently.

"I'm taking you home. You're sick and need rest. You know, you're lucky you caught me when you did. A few minutes more and you would have been in trouble. What were you doing with Iscariot by the way?"

"He brought… me to a… church… Was burned… skeletons on the alter." Sora panted. "So scared…" Paine ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, Sora. I never wanted any of you guys to know about what happened in that church. I'm gonna tell you something that I've never told anyone." She said with a shaky breath. This was going to be very difficult

**A/N: **All right there's the fourteenth chapter for you all, once again sorry it took so long! Oh but I had put up another fanfiction to keep you all busy… It's called "I Can't Stop the Madness That Is Him" Yes I know… it's a long title… oh well… R&R!


	15. The Dream

**Children of God and Satan**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters… if I did… SEX PUPPETS ALL AROUND!

**Warning: **This fic contains yaoi and religious themes… if you are offended by such content please exit… you won't like it here.

**A/N: **This is the second half of chapter 14 disguised as chapter 15. Thank you.

**Chapter 15: The Dream**

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, Sora. I never wanted any of you guys to know about what happened in that church. I'm gonna tell you something that I've never told anyone." She said with a shaky breath. "Riku and I are related. He's my younger cousin. When he burned that church… my mother and father were in there. It was my twin brother and sister's baptism and our entire family came to celebrate. I personally didn't care, my little brother and sister seemed like a pain to me, always crying and taking up everyone's attention. Riku was forbidden to come, maybe that's why he did it, or simply it was a matter of opportunity. He wiped out our entire family in a matter of minutes. That fire… it was… completely unnatural. The only reason I didn't die was because I was out smoking a cigarette. Like I said, I didn't care about the baptism. I watched the church burn and heard the screams… what surprised me was that no one came running out the door or came out the windows. It was like they were trapped. And the sad part of all of this is that they all brought it upon themselves. As you may have heard, the Iscariot family is a very well to do family… descended from Judas Iscariot himself. Rich, powerful, and ultimately sinful. Riku was a bastard child, so our entire family shunned him and pretended that he wasn't one of us. I myself shunned him because I was raised to. Sephiroth and I were the only ones spared from Riku's judgement. But I don't have to forgive him… but I can't forgive myself either. I rebelled with everything else. I should have reached out to him so at least he felt that he had someone. Maybe I still thought that I was too good for him." She sighed. Sora just stared at her.

"I'm sorry, Paine. I wish I could do something." The brunette said, weakly. He slumped in his seat. He felt so weak and his stomach was in a knot. Sephiroth said that that thing he had given him would make him feel better. Sora groaned. He should've known better than to trust the word of the brother of the person who was trying to kidnap him. "Paine, where are we going? I thought that you were taking me home." He asked, looking out the window and not recognizing the surroundings.

"I'm taking you back to my apartment. The orphanage is probably the worst place to be right now." The Goth said, turning down a side street. Sora nodded in agreement. Paine pulled up to her large apartment complex. She got out and helped Sora into the apartment. Sora had never been to Paine's place before, so everything he was seeing was new for him. Paine seemed to have a fondness for reds, from ruby shades to deep shades of burgundy. The 19-year-old laid Sora out in the guest bedroom, which pretty much devoid of color. The younger boys body was shaking with tremors brought on by sickness. Paine pressed a hand to his forehead. His skin was burning to the touch, like his insides were on fire. "Riku…" She whispered. "What have you done this time?" But Sora did not hear her words, he was already lost in his land of dreams.

Sora's Dream

_Sora stood in awe. His surroundings were beautiful, all white, and elegant in every shape in form. The room in which he stood was enormous but very empty. It only contained a large bed with white velvet draperies on all for sides, obscuring the rest of it from view. There was an armoire in the corner; through what it was made of exactly he wasn't sure. There was also one large picture window. Sora took a step towards it but felt strong arms wrap around his waist and hot breath tickled his ear as a chin rested on his shoulder. _

"Hello my little angel." _A smooth and seductive voice whispered. _"I suspected that they would be moving you to a new ward… they must have suspected something was wrong. And yet I return to you. Will you succumb to me this time?" _Sora shivered at the voice, it was one that he remembered but not to well. _

"You… you're not supposed to be here! How did you get it? I told you not to come anymore!" _He exclaimed._ _Soft lips pressed against his neck and he shuddered_. "You're not allowed to do this." _There was a dark chuckle from the being behind him. _

"I don't much care for what I should or shouldn't do. I do what I want to do." _The man said, removing one of the hands from around Sora waist to slide underneath his shirt and trail up his chest. Sora grabbed the man's hand to stop him. "_What, dearest? Do you not like me?" _Sora shook his head. _

"I like you… but… I'm not allowed to do things like this. I didn't even know that things like this could happen to people like me. I saw what happened in Sodom and Gomorrah… but that's not how it's not supposed to be up here. I can't do this. You should leave." _He said, quietly. _

"But I don't want to. I like being near you. You're so bright and pure, locked away so that no one can touch you and those who do suffer dire consequences. The rush of being so near to something so forbidden is so exquisite. Especially when it's so beautiful. I understand how Adam and Eve felt… the need to have something that they shouldn't." _Hot lips grazed his ear._ "I have half a mind to defile you here and now, in the place that your type finds so sacred." _Sora stiffened as his captor nuzzled his neck. _"Silly, ignorant child, you are so innocent yet… you seem to yearn for something tainted, evil. Why not let me help you?" _Sora shook his head vehemently. _

"I… I don't know what you are talking about." _He whispered. _"Please get out. I don't want you getting in trouble with the SOLDIERS." _His captor snorted. _

"I got past those stupid SOLIDERS at the gate, whom am I to fear? Your elder brother, perhaps? The angelic army has grown soft and weak if they cannot detect a high-level demon breaching their defenses. I fear none of them, especially Cloud. No one here knows that anything is wrong." _He laughed. "_So, little one, would you like to see this face of mine?" _Sora felt his heart stop. See this man's face? The face of the one who had been sneaking in and out of his room for weeks now? He nodded slowly. The arms that held him slowly fell away and he turned. A dark black robe with a hood obscured his features. The man raised his arms and pushed the hood back to reveal that underneath he had shoulder-length silver hair and that fact that he wore a blindfold as well. _"Can you give me a hand?" _He asked. Sora nodded and reached his arms around the man's head and quickly untied the knot that held the blindfold together. The strip of black silk fell away and a pair or piercing aquamarine eyes shone forth. Sora gasped and took a step backwards. The man was… breathtaking… absolutely beautiful. The demon tied back his silver locks to keep them out of his face and gazed upon Sora's look of utter shock. He laughed in amusement. "_Like what you see?" _He sneered. _

"I'm… I'm s-sorry." _Sora apologized. "_I just expected…"

"What? An ugly demon with long fangs and talons with bloody drool running out of its mouth like you hear in stories? Sorry to disappoint." _The demon replied. _"And now little prince, what is your name? I already know, in case you want to lie, I just want to hear you tell me yourself."

"Sora." _Sora answered. He knew that he should've lied just in case the demon was bluffing but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The demon smirked, showing pointed canine teeth. _

"And my name is Riku." _He bowed and kissed Sora's hand as if he was a woman. _"Now that we know each other's names, why don't we get better acquainted?" _Riku took a step towards the window. _"Fly with me." _Sora shook his head. _

"I'm not allowed to leave this sanctuary. It's forbidden for me to do so." _The brunette said. Riku smirked and ruffled the brunette's already messy hair. _

"Still your innocence amazes me. You're faith is so strong that you won't dare breach any law that he sets down for you. You, who are the only angel not touched by a bit of rebellion. Surely you must dream of something more than God's law? Doesn't being obedient bore you in some way?" _At Sora's silence he shrugged. _"Very well, I give up for today. I take my leave you… but first…" _Riku pulled Sora to him. "_Close your eyes." _Ever the obedient one, Sora did as he was told and soon felt Riku's warm lips upon his. It was a chaste kiss, just a brief meeting of lips and nothing more, but it was the first kind of raw emotion that someone had ever expressed towards him and Sora accepted it greedily. The demon pulled back and stepped onto the window ledge. _

"I must leave you now Sora. Do not fret, I shall return to you. Nothing could keep me away. I am a moth to your divine flame. But as a token of my affection…" _Riku summoned a beautiful blue rose out of the air and tossed it to Sora. "_Lucifer created one thing one Earth. Blue roses. But they were so sinfully beautiful that God destroyed them. I want you to keep that rose, to remember that God creates and destroys what he wants. Sora, you too are so beautiful that it should be a sin. Keep your wits about you and try not to end up like the rose." _Riku retied his blindfold and jumped backwards, spreading his wings. Sora stared at the rose in his hand. It was perfect and more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. _

End Sora's Dream

Sora's eyes shot open, startling Paine who was sitting next to him. The older girl pressed her hand to his forehead before abruptly pulling it away again. The heat that radiated from Sora was surreal. It felt like the heat from the flames that had consumed the church. Sora grabbed his hand and worked his mouth wordlessly. Paine smiled gently at him.

"I'll get you some tea. You're really sick." She said, before smoothly pulling her hand from his and moving to the kitchen. Sora's body convulsed and all the word that he wanted to say were swallowed by one long scream as pain wracked his entire body. What was happening to him? Paine sprinted to his side and held him as the last of his convulsions stopped. She didn't hear the door open and close over Sora's screams, nor did she see the figure in the doorway, being to concerned for her friend's well being. But Sora, right before he passed out from the pain, saw Riku standing in the doorway, a self-righteous smirk on his face.

**A/N: **So how'd you like it, love? Hate? Weeeeeeeeeellllll! Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellme! R&R! Love Abbandon!

P.S. **PLEASE PAY ATTENTION! IMPORTANT NOTICE! **I am considering changing the title from "Children of God and Satan" to "Heaven Won't Wait" or something like that. Please tell me in your reviews what your opinion is. You'll know by next chapter... I'll try to get it out fast this time... .


	16. The Prodigal Son Returns

**Sinfully Pure**

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters… I do, in fact, own David Gallagher so everyone else please keeps your hands off the merchandise… if you're lucky I can get him and Haley Joel Osment to do something for me… like if I ever learn to draw good enough, make a nice little yaoi cartoon of Sora and Riku… YES, I KNOW I AM LIVING IN A DREAM!!!! But don't say that it's not a dream that you're living in too.

**Warning: **Yaoi… and lots of it… some violence.

**A/N: **This scene occurs before Sora woke up from his dream. He was asleep for a very long time. Oh yeah… and I know that many of you are hardcore yaoi fans and so I am I so power to us! But please read my fic, **A Full Metal Fairy Tale**! Almost everything that happened in the fanfiction really happened to my best friend and beta! It is like the most amazing thing that could ever happen to someone, it was her dream!

**Chapter 16: The Prodigal Son Returns**

_-"And I hope that day comes, when our sins are washed away, and we become beautiful too."-_

(Angel Sanctuary, Vol. 5)

"Shut up!" Sephiroth roared, slapping Riku across the face. "I do not need to explain myself to anyone, especially you."

Riku growled.

"What the hell did you do to Sora?!" He yelled back, throwing a punch at Sephiroth's face. The elder of the two brother grabbed Riku's fist before it connected with his skull and used the leverage over his brother to throw him against a wall, succeeding in knocking down several family portraits. Riku slowly then picked himself up off the ground. "Why do you always have the need to interfere with whatever I do? What the hell are you trying to pull? What was that… that thing you gave him?" Sephiroth smirked.

"Alright dear younger brother… I'll tell you. Zexion and Vexen have been creating a new drug that will return a person's suppressed memories, whether the person suppressed them out of fear, amnesia, or even the memories of a past life. The only problem with it is that the side effects are a bit, unusual." He explained.

"I don't like the sound of that." Riku said. "What kind of unusual side effects?" Sephiroth's smirk turned into a feral smile.

"Well, it might result in a slight… personality change, I guess is you would call it. But in the end Sora will definitely be easier to persuade to come to our side. We might not even have to resort to kidnapping. Of course… that's if you don't fuck this up." He sneered. "Now go to Paine's house and collect him before he fully awakes with all his memories. Lord Ansem will be extremely displeased if you fail to bring his newfound toy home." Riku glowered but left Sephiroth's room, slamming the door behind him. In his anger he didn't notice the person, ready to knock on the door, until he crashed into them. He looked down and aquamarine eyes met sapphire colored eyes.

"S-Sora!" He gasped. The other boy picked himself up off the floor and brushed off his clothes, shooting a glare at Riku. The teen immediately settled when he realized that the other was Roxas. "Oh, sorry Roxas. I mistook you for someone else." Roxas smiled mockingly.

"Sora on the brain, oh mighty thief of hearts? And you once said that no one person could captivate you." He said, laughing. Riku smacked the back of Roxas's head, glad to be able to take some of his frustration out on someone.

"Oh shut up, Roxas." Riku's face then grew serious. "Have you gone to see Axel?" He asked. Roxas shook his head solemnly. Riku patted his back.

"C'mon, I'll take you to see him. He's in… umm… let's see… Demyx's room today. We've had to move him to different rooms every once in a while. He's been asleep for the past few days, his body's trying to heal itself but there's been immense spiritual damage. If he wakes up, he'll be lucky if he can ever use his fire without killing himself. Maybe you can snap him out of this stupor. He really needs you… I don't normally say things like this… but… he really loves you. I think that's the only thing that's kept him loyal all these years." The older teen said. Roxas nodded in understanding.

"I know that this is all my fault… and it hurts to know all that. I was just so selfish that all I could think about was escaping my father; I didn't care who I stepped on or hurt in the process. And I only realized how selfish I was only after I met Sora. There is something about him. He brought back all my memories, everything that I had forgotten. But, amongst the chaos, that was my mind, I felt one thing that was stronger than anything else. My feelings for Axel. I want to be with him, no matter what. Fuck this organization, fuck what my father thinks, I'm in this for Axel." Roxas mused. Riku smiled slightly. He didn't understand what Roxas was going on about, but he knew that these feelings were strong.

"Well… let's go see him." Riku lead the way to Demyx's room. It wasn't hard to notice, judging that Demyx had to be an individual and paint a musical note on his door. Riku knocked five times before the door swung open and the two were hastily pulled into the room. Immediately, Roxas ran to the bed where Axel was laid out. Namine sat on the edge of the bed and Demyx sat in a chair at the foot of it. The blonde ran a hand down the Pyro's cheek; the skin was cool to the touch instead of the normal heat that radiated from him. The blonde teen took one of his friend's hands in both of his own and kneeled by the side of the bed. He squeezed it slightly, wanting Axel to know he was there. Roxas felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Demyx watching him sympathetically.

"I'm really sorry Roxas. We didn't know what was going on when it happened. We weren't prepared for something like this. Namine has been transferring little bits of her energy into him to ensure that he stays alive. We're pretty sure he'll make a recovery. Axel's pretty strong; he's got a strong spirit. You know that." He mumbled Roxas nodded in understanding. Axel shifted slightly in his sleep. Roxas couldn't stop the tears from falling. This was entirely his fault. Axel was in this position because he had been selfish. All the sadness and pain that was inside him burst like a dam. He laid his head on Axel's chest and sobbed.

"Wake up you idiot! Wake up! You can't die!" He bawled. "You said that you always would survive, that you had the will to. Where is that will now? I need you; I'm absolutely hopeless without you here with me. Please Axel, snap out of it! I'm sorry that I left; I know that this is entirely my fault! You warned me that there would be consequences and I didn't listen! I'm sorry that I'm the cause of your suffering! I left you alone. But…but… I can't live in this world without you!" Everyone one in the room was staring speechless. Practically everyone in the room was amazed by the normally stoic and serious Roxas's emotional outburst. "Get up, you IDIOT! GET UP! I am completely hopeless without you!" Roxas sobbed harder into Axel's chest. There was still no reaction from the comatose teen. His eyes remained closed, his skin remained sickly pale and his breathing was still shallow. Demyx gripped Roxas's shoulder.

"Maybe you should go, kid. Talk to Lord Ansem and see if he'll let Namine heal him." He said, trying to be his usual optimistic self though he didn't feel it.

"Maybe I'll do what?" A deep voice said from behind them. Everyone but Roxas turned to face Ansem, who was casually leaning against the double doors. Through Roxas's crying they hadn't heard him come in. "Well, Roxas, what might I do?" Roxas picked his head up from Axel's chest and turned slowly to look at his adoptive father.

"You bastard." He whispered. The blonde released his friend's hand from his own and suddenly charged at the white-haired man. "You fucking bastard!" He screamed, aiming a punch at Ansem's face. The older man caught it easily and twisted his son's arm easily. Roxas cried out in pain and fell to his knees. "Why… why did you do this to him? He didn't know anything! I left because I HATE YOU! I wanted to get away from you once and from all and no one was willing to help me, I left on my own. HEAL HIM! Heal him now!" Roxas shouted. Ansem smirked sinisterly.

"Why would I do that after all the trouble you and him put me through? And you didn't even ask me nicely. And on top of that, you expect a reward for running away from home. Tsk, tsk, tsk, Roxas, I thought I raised you better. You are being such a spoiled brat." He chided. Roxas growled underneath his breath.

"Why did you lie to me? Why did you have Namine erase my memories? To create a blank slate that you could write on, to produce the perfect heir to your kingdom of insanity. This isn't a kingdom; it's a court of fools, blindly following a crippled leader. I want you to fix Axel. I want you to let Namine heal him!" He yelled.

"What will you do if I don't and he dies? He's in an awful lot of pain. Xemnas is brutal isn't he, with that horrendous ability of his? But what will you do if I don't let your sister heal him? You're no match for me, Roxas. Stop being foolish and forget again. You'll be happier that way." Ansem ordered. Namine took this time to step out from the corner that she was currently hiding in.

"Father… I'm… I'm going to heal Axel. He's my friend and I don't want to see him die. He's one of the only people here who doesn't tiptoe around me like I'm something breakable. I won't sit back and let you deny him life." She declared angrily. Ansem released Roxas's arm and whirled around, amber eyes blazing.

"You dare to defy me, Namine? Me, who adopted you when no one else would because you scared them?! The person who has given you everything you've ever wanted! You ungrateful child!" He raged.

Namine crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"So what if I am ungrateful? You're a ruthless tyrant. You nearly kill Axel when his doesn't give you what you want; you keep me locked in this room. And you made me strip Roxas of his memories!" She yelled. Ansem was stunned for a moment before he struck her across the face. A line of blood ran from her lip down her chin, dripping to stain her pure white dress.

"You disobedient brat! I should send you back to the streets. Fine! Cure that waste of space! But don't cross me again." The man then looked towards the direction of the blonde close by. "And Roxas, I expect you in my chamber immediately so that we can sort out your punishment. Maybe some attitude modification is in order." The white-haired leader snarled. He exited the room, slamming the door behind him. Ansem was a bitch when things didn't go his way. Roxas swiftly returned to Axel's side. Namine placed a hand on Axel's forehead and held his left hand.

"Roxas, you take his right hand. My power alone may not undo the damage Xemnas has done, like it was said before he has extreme spiritual and physical damage. But our powers combined may be able to heal him." She advised. The blonde boy grasped Axel's right hand tightly. Both teen closed their eyes and concentrated. The hum of the combined energies filled the air and there was a prickle on everyone's skin from the sheer amount of it. White light concentrated at their feet and slowly moved upwards, enveloping them head to toe. It flowed through their hands into Axel's body as the spectators in the room watched in awe. When the light was finally absorbed into Axel's body. Namine slumped against the wall, devoid of energy and Roxas fell to his knees, still clutching his best friend's hand.

"Did it work?" Demyx whispered.

"If it didn't, well, there's a reason why Ansem keeps Xemnas locked up, isn't there? Riku replied. There was a sharp intake of breath from the bed. Roxas squeezed Axel's hand, praying to whomever would listen. Chartreuse eyes fluttered open and darted around the room.

"Why… Why am I in Demyx's room?" Came a low, hoarse voice. Roxas was rendered speechless; there were no words he could say to express his happiness. He just stared at Axel. The redhead turned his head slightly towards him and their eyes met. "Rox…Roxas?" The Pyrokenetic asked. The blonde nodded wordlessly. "I… I told you not to come back." Tears welled up in the younger teen's eyes.

"When I heard what happened I couldn't stay away. Not when you were hurt and it was my fault. I was so unfair to you. You were warning me and I just walked away from you. I will never leave you again." Roxas declared. "I love you Axel. I honestly love you." He bent over and gently touched his lips to Axel's. The relief and joy he felt was indescribable. The redhead was so confused that he didn't react. When Roxas broke away he just stared at him.

"Roxas… do you know what you are saying? What you're doing?" Axel stammered. Roxas nodded and smiled.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, thanks to some advice from some newfound friends. Axel, when I first came here, everyone and everything scared me because I didn't understand and no one would take the time to explain. You reached out to me. I always have been fond of you but never thought that those feelings would change. When it did, I never had really been shown real love so I didn't know how it felt to love and be loved in return. Then when I ran away and met Sora, I realized what I felt and everything became so much clearer. I came back because you're hopeless without me Axel, just like I'm… hopeless without you." Axel couldn't help but smile.

"You're right. I am hopeless with you." He pulled himself into a sitting position. The flame-haired Pyro pulled Roxas into his arms and hugged him tightly. Of course, Demyx ruined the moment.

"Uh… lovebirds… I'm sorry to interrupt this lovely moment but…" The musician cut in. "Roxas, unless you want Axel back in a coma you should go see Lord Ansem." Roxas sight and lifted himself up.

"I'll comeback when I through." He said to Axel. Roxas hurried to the throne room. He wanted to get this over as soon as possible. He knocked on the heavy doors. "I'm here."

"Come in." Ansem's voice was able to penetrate from behind the thick doors, despite how quiet he was. Roxas struggled to open the metal door and entered the barren chamber. Four torches burned on each wall, casting a gloomy light across the room.

"Father." Roxas addressed Ansem, bowing on one knee. The white-haired leader got straight to the point.

"As punishment, my son, I have decided that you and Axel shall never come in direct contact again."

**Author's Note: **Dun Dun DUNNNNNNN!!! Okay, sorry it took so long loves but… it was difficult to write this… and a lot of things have gone on… so here you go. I made it long… okay R&R!!! Oh… does anyone know what Vam is? I do… do you?


	17. The Past

**Sinfully Pure**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters… and I really really want to, so I'm going over to this corner here to cry. Oh… I don't own the song **Angels **by Within Temptation

**Warning: **Okay, you know that there is yaoi in this fic… you probably wouldn't be reading it otherwise… and I most certainly wouldn't be writing it. But there is a new warning… LEMON!!! Lovely lemonade for sale! And a nice citrus side salad.

**Author's Note: **Okay… I know that you guys are probably angry with me for taking so long with chapter 16, but there was a lot going on. So I decided that I would try and work fast on this chapter. Okay… you people are gonna start hating me for this chapter… I can see the hate in your reviews… but flames will be read, laughed at, and used to revive Axel so… no biggie to me.

**Chapter 17: The Past**

_-"These dirty hands. No, these hands are covered in blood. I don't want to soil you. I want your wings to stay clean and beautiful so that you can fly."-_

(God Child, Volume 2)

For the second time, Sora woke up in strange room, his head spinning. And for the second time, there was a pair of sea-green eyes staring down at him. But this time, Sora didn't care. These eyes were familiar to him now. He knew whose they were, not who was in front of him now but who it used to be. A small smile touched his lips. Riku ran a hand through Sora's hair. The younger boy glanced around the room and noticed his clothes draped over the back of a chair. A sharp pain ran from his back to his temples. The burning pain hit him all at once. It wasn't just the usual pain he felt in his back, no this was all over his body.

"Riku…" Sora whispered. "Wha…what's going on? I feel like I'm on fire. And there's so much going on in my head. It hurts." Riku shook his head impatiently.

"I know. But I can't do anything. It's all for the best." He replied. The brunette whimpered as another flare of pain rushed over his body. He reached out and grabbed Riku's arm.

"Please, help me! Make it stop. Anything to make it stop! I…I… need you. I need your help. You are the only one who can take away this pain. Like when you touch those things on my back… I don't want to ask for your help but I need you badly." Sora pleaded. Riku was bewildered. Did Sora realize what he was saying? Was this the same Sora who not hours ago was screaming at him to stay away? The drug that Sephiroth had used must be very strong to cause a reaction on such a strong willed person.

"Do you realize what you are saying? I could take your words in a different way and have my wicked, wicked way with you. Does it scare you?" Riku hissed. Sora just smirked, something very uncanny for his facial expressions. It took a minute but he finally spoke.

"I am being consumed, Riku. I'm being punished every day of my life. This fire that is burning within me is hot, hotter than you would imagine… It's like someone set my very marrow aflame. I'm being damned, Riku… the least you can do is try to rid me of some of this pain." Sora smiled. "And it wouldn't be the first time you've taken advantage of me."

"It's not my problem… why should I care?" Riku said nonchalantly, waving a dismissive hand. Sora smirked, his dull eyes flashing.

"Oh… it is your problem… come closer Riku. I have something to give you." He hissed. Riku was hesitant about going near this new Sora. He didn't seem like the look in his eyes. There was something wrong. Very very wrong. But he stepped closer anyway. Sora immediately slammed the palm of his hand to Riku's forehead and a strange rush of energy flowed through him, followed by a heat that surpassed the strength of the hottest of fires. "Share my pain." Sora snarled before everything was over taken by light.

**Inside Riku's mind**

_Sora was lying on his bed, his head buried in a pillow, sobs shaking his slender frame. Guards, angels of a lower rank, on Cloud's orders, surrounded the brunette. Riku hovered outside the window, observing. The normal loving feeling he felt when he was around Sora was replaced with an overwhelming sense of loathing. The angel had to be punished, as he had, for his crimes. How could someone so false be held on such high choirs? A Seraph with the taint of a demon… now Riku would make it clear, make it known, how false this angel was. Riku entered through the window, smirking as usual. Sora was still too caught up in his crying to notice, but the guards did. _

**Sparkling angel I believed**

**You were my savior in my time of need**

**Blinded by faith I couldn't hear**

**All the whispers, the warnings so clear**

"You… you're no longer near Lord Sora." _One said, pulling forth his sword and lunging at Riku. The demon's smile just grew wider and his plunged his hand into the angel's chest, pulling out his heart, relishing the squelching noise that it caused. As the body fell, all the other guard's jumped into action, one attacking the demon only to be cut down by his talons, shredding them to unrecognizable pieces. As soon as all were dead, he turned to Sora, who had stopped crying and was now staring in horror at the dismembered corpses on the ground, the rivers of blood flowing on his floor. More unsettling than the dead bodies was the sight of Riku, his love, covered from head to foot in the rich red elixir, sea-green eyes glowing gold with rage and madness. _

**I see the angels**

**I'll lead them to your door**

**There's no escape now**

**No mercy no more**

**No remorse cause I still remember**

**The smile when you tore me apart**

"Sora…" _He hissed, approaching the bed. Riku reached out and grabbed a fistful of his cinnamon locks, dragging the boy over to him. Sora let out a loud whine of discomfort. He stared up at his love with his big sapphire eyes filled with tears. The silver-haired demon sneered. "_You're so pathetic. Cry. Go ahead and cry. I want to see those tears." _He finished the sentence with a slap to Sora's face. And just as he wanted, the tears he so desired fell. Riku pulled Sora's head up and lapped the tears from the younger male's face, savoring the combined tastes of salt, fear and pain. Sora whimpered quietly. What was Riku doing? _

**You took my heart**

**Deceived my right from the start**

**You showed me dreams**

**I wish they would turn into real**

**You broke the promise and made me realize**

**It was all just a lie**

"Riku… what are you doing?" _The brunette angel whispered. Riku harshly brought his lips down on Sora's. One of the demon's fangs pierced right through his lip; the taste of copper and salt flooded their mouths. Sora wanted to tear his mouth away and spit the bitter ichor out of his mouth, but Riku held him close, so intimately like he did when they were lovers. He felt the demon's smooth tongue slide past his parted lips and inside his mouth. The younger boy put his hands on Riku's chest to shove him away, but the demon proved stronger. When Riku pulled away finally, Sora ripped himself out of his grasp, nearly flinging himself across the bed. _"Have you gone absolutely mad?"

"No my dear… I'm amazed. Amazed that I thought that I could take an angel as a lover and live happily. That I thought that I could make you love me in return. That I thought that you would forsake God to be with me." _The demon hissed angrily. Sora cowered at the madness that was all too clear in Riku's eyes. _"I realized something. The only way to have you is to break you. Fuck love… fuck emotions. You will be mine for eternity."

**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see**

**Your dark intentions**

**Your feelings for me**

**Fallen Angel, tell me why**

**What is the reason**

**The thorn in your eye**

"Ri… Riku! Stop this madness. Think about what you are doing! I do love you! What did I do to say that I didn't?" _Sora cried. Riku covered his ears. He wanted the boy to shut up; he wouldn't be swayed by any of his lies. Not now, not ever. He'd silence them for good. Sora gripped a pillow to his chest and whimpered. The younger boy had gone unbelievably pale and more tears were welled up in his eyes. Riku loved it. He loved it more than he loved killing those guards. This treatment was what Sora deserved for being false. He grabbed the boy by the ankle and dragged him across the bed. Sora screamed as Riku ripped off his shirt and bound his hands with it. The knots were so tight that Sora could feel the small bones in his wrist rubbing together. He whimpered as Riku ran a hand down his chest. He had never been touched in such a manner. Riku loved how soft Sora's skin felt under his hands, how he radiated with an innocence that shouldn't be there. He seemed so perfect, but nothing was perfect. There was always a blemish… and now he would expose that blemish for what it really was. _

**I see the angels**

**I'll lead them to your door**

**There's no escape now **

**No mercy no more**

**No remorse cause I still remember**

**The smile when you tore me apart**

"Oh Sora… I love you but I hate you. I wanted you. I would sacrifice everything to have you, but you, you won't even be truthful with me. Now answer my question! Don't you dare speak. Nod or shake your head. Is there someone else besides me? Do you desire anyone else besides me?" _Riku asked, raking his claws down Sora's chest. The smaller boy shook his head violently before he moaned in pain and gasped in shock when Riku licked away the blood. Riku savored the flavor of salt and copper on his tongue. Angelic blood has a sweet, forbidden undertone to it and it was utterly addictive. He pulled Sora onto him so that the younger boy was straddling his waist. "_Such a sweet boy… You are extremely desirable. You make me want more of you." _Riku rocked against Sora's slender hips, delighting the boy's small gasps at the new sensations inflicted upon him. _"Bring out your wings… I want to see them as I defile you." _Sora shook his head furiously. His wings were an intimate part of him and baring them to Riku would make him feel more exposed than he already was. He never showed anyone his wings unless it was entirely necessary. Riku's hands tightened painfully on his hips _

**You took my heart **

**Deceived me right from the start**

**You showed me dreams**

**I wish they would turn into real**

**You broke a promise and made me realize**

**It was all just a lie**

"You're hurting me! Stop!" _Sora whined. _"I…I can't do this. It's wrong and dirty…" _Riku snarled and rolled so that Sora was underneath him. The angel started sobbing uncontrollably as Riku ripped off his white satin pants and threw them into a far corner of the room, no doubt to be stained in the blood of angels. The moans and gasps that came soon after as Riku fondled Sora's most intimate place, were music to the deranged demon's ears. It was like this was Sora's first experience at sexual pleasure, forced sexual pleasure at that. Riku slipped off his loose, black shirt and tossed it away. He looked down at the angel beneath him, in all of his naked glory. Sora's slender body was like that of a younger girl's, small curves here and there, but mostly straight and narrow. The creamy bronze colored skin was as soft as cashmere. Sora gasped as Riku took his bound hands and raised them above them his head. _

"So beautiful…" _Riku cooed. _"You are so lovely when you are submissive. I could do anything I want to you couldn't I? But I don't have much time before my presence is detected. I'll have to make this fast instead of playing with you the way I want." _He licked the shell of the angel's ear. _"I won't lie and tell you it won't hurt, because it will… more than anything you have ever felt before. But knowing what a fucked-up angel you are, you'll probably like it." _He flipped Sora onto his stomach and pressed a hand between his shoulder blades as they heaved with Sora's sobs. _"Now don't disappoint me. Show me that you love me and show me your wings." _In accordance with Riku's order, brilliant white wings tipped with silver burst forth from Sora's shoulders. Riku buried his face in the soft, silky feathers. How beautiful. Sora's perfection knew no bounds. He massaged the sensitive joint that linked Sora's wing to his back. The angel moaned. Riku smirked finding that wings were an erogenous zone on angels. This was terribly interesting. He pinked the joint at the tip of the wing and Sora let out a low whine. _

**Could have been forever**

**Now we have reached the end**

"Stop!" _Sora screamed as Riku painfully plunged into his virgin body with no preparation. The heated pain was nearly overwhelming; Sora didn't know how much he could take. The Riku started to move, his thrusts violent and cruel. The brunette felt something inside of him tear after a particularly violent thrust. He could feel the warm ichor pouring down his thighs and staining his pure white sheets crimson. Why was Riku doing this? What did he do? _"Riku… aghh! Why? WHY?!" _He cried as Riku's movements brutally shook his small form. Riku's thrusts only gained in speed and were more vicious as the demon took his pleasure from the angel. He could feel that he was close. There was no going back on this; no demon had ever succeeded in raping an angel, though demons didn't often fall in love with angels, let alone the Key. Sora's screams and moans of extreme pain were so arousing. He couldn't contain himself any longer. He gripped Sora's wings at the joints and as he climaxed, with one huge exertion of strength and force, tore the wings from Sora's body. A shower of blooded covered them as the brunette screamed a scream that couldn't possibly be described. Riku collapsed, exhausted onto the former angel's back. _

**This world may have failed you**

**It doesn't give a reason why**

**You could have chosen a different path in life**

"Did you like that Sora?" _The demon asked, his voice dripping with sadistic glee. The brunette did not answer. He just stared at the blood soaked wings that Riku had carelessly thrown in front of them, tears clouding his eyes but refusing to fall. Never had he felt such pain, his entire body was abused. What had Riku done to him? His wings… his glorious wings. Gone. Riku laced his fingers with Sora's and kissed the back of his neck. "_The pain is marvelous isn't it? I would love to do this again… but that would be quite impossible. You should thank me you know. I removed the only thing that was shielding your lie." _Sora whimpered as Riku steeped his hands in the bloody openings where his wings used to be. Riku grinned broadly at the other boy's pain. He had broken him, torn him apart._

**The smile when you tore me apart**

"Riku… why?" _Sora sobbed. The silver-haired demon lovingly stroked his hair. _"Why? I love you… Why did you rip off my wings?" _Riku ignored Sora's cries. The angel was oblivious to his crime, just like the rest of them. Riku knew what he had to do know. End this little drama… forever. _

"Sora… it's time to end this little romance of ours." _Riku whispered in the former angel's ear. He wrapped an arm around Sora's chest and held him tightly. _"Don't worry though. You wont be alone, I'll be with you. We will go together."

"What are you doing?" _Sora whimpered. _"You promised me that would never hurt me. You lied to me, Riku! You were more angelic in my eyes than the brightest Seraphim. How can you do this to me?!" _Riku scoffed at Sora's words. What were promises to demons? Besides, Sora had hurt him more. The silver-haired demon concentrated for a bit, gathering the final vestiges of his power. With a few mumbled Latin words, he summoned forth the most powerful form of Hellfire possible. Sora's screams could be heard even in the depths of Hell as the fire consumed his body. _

**You took my heart **

**Deceived me right from the start**

**You showed me dreams**

**I wish they would turn into real**

**You broke the promise and made me realize**

**It was all just a lie**

"Sora, I love you. And the only way I can stay with you and trust you is to kill you." _The silver-haired teen said. The fire traveled along his body as well. Sora could barely hear the demon over the sound of his own screams. The fire was burning his skin away, peeling it and then scorching it, making his marrow bubble. The pain was intense, even for Riku, who was used the heat of the fires of Hell. Sora gripped the bed sheets, screaming bloody murder, thousands of curses on Riku, and for his brother to come and help him. Cloud would come, but to late to do anything but watch his brother burn with the demon. The demon on top of him sighed as the screams increased in volume and covered the former angel's mouth with his hand. "_Shut up Sora. You're going to die with me._" _

**Could have been forever**

**Now we have reached the end**

Back in Riku's Apartment

Riku slumped into a chair, his face paler than usual and he was shaking uncontrollably. What was that? What had he done? But he couldn't remember doing any of it. He glanced at Sora, who was leaned against the headboard, chest heaving as he gasped for breath. Riku reached out to push the sweat-soaked hair out of Sora's face but the younger man pulled away. The silver haired teen slowly pulled his hand away. He couldn't blame Sora for not wanting to be touched… especially after what he had done. Sora lay down and turned on his side, his back facing Riku. The wing tattoos looked even bloodier than before in Riku's eyes. Everything was piecing itself together. The bloody wings, the burning pain Sora felt, it was all because of Riku's past self's rage.

"Sora… I… I don't know what to say to you." He said, quietly. "I can't explain myself because I don't remember the time. Forgive me?" Riku bowed his head. Sora didn't even turn around.

"You ripped off my wings and burned me with Hellfire. Above it all, you RAPED me, Riku! I don't know even why you did it. And you ask me to forgive you?" He whispered. "I wanted to be happy… and I never had been loved the way you loved me. You promised that you would never hurt me and would protect me." Riku reached out and grabbed Sora by the shoulder and turned him around. Sora's eyes had returned to their normal color and were once again filled with tears. "I want to forget it all! I wish I never remembered, never met you!" Riku was more than a bit shocked at this outburst.

"Sora… I don't remember anything. But if you truly loved me you would forgive me." The older teen sighed.

"Why? So you can hand me over to your leader?" The brunette shouted. Riku thought for a moment. He had to finish his mission, his future amongst the Fallen depended upon it. But Sora… he had a claim on him. Above all else that mattered. He could stand to think of what Ansem would do to the poor kid; already so much damage had been done. Instead of answering, Riku just wrapped his arms around Sora and nuzzled his hair, overtaken by the scent of cinnamon. Once again… angel or human, Sora was perfect. He could feel the younger teen shaking in his arms. Riku was once again at a loss. What had he gotten himself into?

**A/N: **Well… what do you think? Have I totally gone off the deep end or what? R&R!!!! Oh and I am indeed considering writing a sequel to **Lips of an Angel.** Those who have read it tell me what you think I should do.


	18. The Return

**Sinfully Pure**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters… just in case you haven't read any of the previous seventeen chapters… God knows you wouldn't be here if you did.

**Warning: **Yaoi… plain and simple. A bit of violence.

**Abbandon's Note: ** It's another chapter involving our favorite blond, Cloud. I know that you all have missed him, so here he is. And thank you for the loving reviews. And I am uber sorry for taking so long... my Internet was gone. And well... I wasn't going to risk my ass and post this while I was in school.

**Chapter 18: The Return**

_-"Truth hurts more then lies admitting the difference between the two is the first step to awareness. So accept what is real even if it hurts. Realize that in reality there is no such thing as a happy ending."-_

(Anonymous)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Get out!" Cloud yelled, throwing a wrench at Sephiroth's skull. The wrench smashed the wall next to the older man's head. That was the third tool that Cloud had thrown at him; the other two being a screwdriver and a hammer. "Unless you are going to tell me where your brother is with my brother, I want you out!" This time Cloud picked up a hot soldering iron.

"Cloud, would you please calm down and refrain from throwing things at me? I have no idea where my brother is or where he's run off to with Sora. We gave him orders to leave the boy alone… but you know teenagers. If they're not allowed to do something, they only want to do it more." Sephiroth said, calmly. "Plus I have no intention of leaving. Not when I am so amused."

"Gah! What do you want from me?!" Cloud yelled, exasperated.

"I would like to think that it was quite obvious." The silver haired man replied. "I think that you need to calm yourself. Perhaps you should go out somewhere with me. Clear your head." Cloud growled.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know where Sora is!" He argued. Sephiroth sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. Cloud wasn't an easy catch; all he cared about was that foolish little brother of his. Well, once Ansem had his hands on the boy, Cloud would be his for the taking.

"Now I will ask you again, where are Riku and Sora?" Cloud interrogated angrily.

Sephiroth shrugged.

"And I'll say it again… I have no idea." This time Sephiroth had to duck to avoid the soldering iron. The hot tool dented the wall and fell to the floor, smoking. Sephiroth stared at the tool for a moment before straightening up and turning to look at Cloud. The blond went pale at the look in the other man's eyes. Sephiroth advanced very slowly on the younger male. The blond fled to his office, Sephiroth close behind. Within moments, the silver-haired man had Cloud pinned against his desk, their bodies barely touching. "You know…" Sephiroth hissed. "I find men with a fire in them desirable, but I do not appreciate it when they attempt to kill me." Cloud shuddered at the man's close proximity. And he was only getting closer…

"Hey, Cloud are you here?" Called an all to familiar voice. Sephiroth broke away from Cloud to return to the shop. Riku was standing at the door, Sora leaning against him. The younger boy was pale and could barely support himself. Sephiroth heard Cloud come up behind him. Riku ignored his older brother and focused his attention on Cloud. "A bit of help here." Cloud rushed to his brother and pulled him away from Riku. The younger boy whined and clung to his brother. At Sora's feeble actions, Cloud turned hardened cobalt eyes on Riku.

"Paine called me and told me what you did. Stay away from Sora. I won't warn you again." He said, darkly. The blond looked to Sephiroth. "I want both of you out… NOW!" Sephiroth, who was far to infuriated with Riku to argue, nodded and started out the door, dragging Riku with him. The younger boy shook him off and turned to face Cloud and Sora.

"Sora…" He dug through his pocket until he felt what he was looking for. Before Cloud could pull Sora away, Riku leaned in and whispered into Sora's ear, clasping his beloved chain around Sora's neck. The silver-haired teen, with a note of jealously, watched as Sora buried his head in Cloud's chest and whined louder. "Goodbye, for now." He said before exiting the store. Sephiroth was waiting outside the car for him. Without a word, he grabbed his younger brother and pushed him inside the car before getting in as well. The older man started the car and took off for the mansion.

"What the hell were you doing?" His hissed, with a sharp slap to Riku's face. "Do you realize what you've just done? This is the third time that you've let Sora go without any effort on your part! Did you kidnap him last night to hand him over to Ansem? What happened to your grand plan? Are you trying sabotage Lord Ansem's plans?" Riku crossed his arms and stared out the windshield.

"It's none of your business how I do my job!" He replied. Once again, Sephiroth's palm caught the side of Riku's face. The younger boy cried out in pain; one of Sephiroth's rings had cut his lip. He licked away the blood and stared angrily at his seething brother.

"Your failure is my failure. The more you mess up, the worse you make me look in Lord Ansem's eyes. What is it about that boy that has you in a huff? You could find another like him if you looked." Sephiroth said. "Besides Riku, don't you want to be free? The key to unlocking our family's curse lies within Sora. Do want to continue to be denied all that you've ever wanted?"

"NO!" Riku cried. "I know what I have to do. It's just… I owe this to him."

"You owe that boy nothing. Don't go there, Riku. Forget what you did to him. The demon that you were all those eons ago, all you knew how to do was kill, think about it. Oh, just wait until we get back to the mansion. I hope Lord Ansem lets me decide your punishment." Sephiroth retorted. Riku lost what color he had when he heard Sephiroth's previous words.

"You… you knew, Seph?" He asked quietly.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Abbandon's Note: **Yes, I know… really short. The next chapter will be longer. I promise. Oh yeah… a question that I wanted to ask. In the previous chapter, I added the song "Angels" by Within Temptation. I wanted to know, whom thinks that the song applied to Sora and who thought the song applied to Riku? Answer me in your reviews, please!!!

**Beta (DarlingMalfunction)'s Commentary**: I'm tired but I've had a fairly awesome day. I'm glad a finished this because you guys can get scary with the threats and such. Just remember kids, hugs not drugs. Wait, wrong saying. Ah well. Violence is bad, sometimes. If it is against your own personal stalker, than yeah, go ahead. More power to you. Also for your thoughts, her poor beta reader has 3 AP exams coming up, and AP Physics to still suffer through until June. Be gentle on the postings of chapters and such. She means well. At least, I believe so. So it's my fault, slay me if you wish. But like I said, be gentle?

**Abbandon: **I loveth my beta. She tisith be my bestest friend in the whole wide world! I still love you though Serenity! You believe in me!


	19. The Punishment

**Sinfully Pure**

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts has never belonged to me so I have decided to become emo and commit suicide because my life is not worth it cause my mom won't let me skateboard in the house (I can't skateboard), no one pays attention when I cut myself (haven't done that in years and can guarantee that it wasn't for attention), and my boyfriend forgot to come to my locker this afternoon (do people really act like this? Yes, they do… oh and I hate the fact that people can go and mutilate themselves and their parents will go out and buy them a fucking new wardrobe! I remember a few years ago, when emo was called suicidal and you had to go to counseling and go to a hospital and get treatment, but these days anyone can slice up their arm and everyone gives them exactly what they want! New clothes, a DVD, getting out of a punishment! It's all bullshit and I'm sick of it cause it isn't fair to those who are truly in need of help and no one is willing to help them because all these little emo bastards act this way and hog all the attention for themselves. And I'm sorry if this rant offended anyone, but these are my feelings. And if anyone out there is actually suicidal they know exactly how I feel about this situation. And I'm not saying that everyone out there who slits their wrists or pops too many pills is emo cause that isn't the case, but if you do do that, please get help or e-mail a friend or even PM me. And I'm sorry if I came off as a bitch with this rant... I promise that I won't do it again.

**Warning: **Yaoi… yeah, that's about it for today.

**Note to Reader: **I have recieved a very gender biased comment from someone and I feel that it is a great injustice. Just because I am a girl doesn't mean that I rant. Boys rant as well and I would appreciate if people would not use their sexuality as an excuse. I am a homosexual and an active feminist so please, do not make excuses based on gender or sexuality alone. I'm sure that the people or particular person knows who they are.

**Chapter 19: The Punishment**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x****.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_-"What is plucked will grow again, what is slain lives on, what is stolen will remain, But what is gone is gone."-_

(Unknown)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x****.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x****.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Riku cried out as Sephiroth kicked him in the ribs for what seemed like the thousandth time. He grunted but refused his body's urge to curl up in a defensive position. He wouldn't show any weakness to his brother. After returning to the mansion, Sephiroth had dragged Riku to Ansem's throne room, accusations flying from his mouth. The leader had only watched in amusement. Sephiroth kicked Riku again, his foot sliding under Riku's stomach, lifting the boy up in the air and sending him flying against the steps leading up to the throne. The elder of the two siblings stalked over to the younger and lifted him up by his hair.

"You have destroyed everything! Too many people are involved now; we'll never finish what was started! You stupid ignorant child! I should've killed you after that damn massacre. You're the reason we're in this mess. Lifetime after lifetime and I continue to put up with your behavior. And finally, when we have the chance to fix it all, those ridiculous feelings of yours resurface. I thought that you have such frivolity under control." Sephiroth spat out. Riku hissed as his brother gave a sharp tug on his hair. "Why, Judas, why?"

"Don't call me that!" Riku yelled. "That is not my name." He squirmed as Sephiroth wrapped a hand around his throat. "Jesus, Seph, stop! Please!" Sephiroth ignored his brother's pleas, squeezing his hand hard, causing Riku to choke.

"I watched after you all these years. I didn't care when you sent my entire family to a flaming, painful death. The fact that an abomination like you exists makes me sick. I'll keep you under a chain and leash so that you don't interfere with our plans anymore. You stupid, stupid child. The reason we are forever damned is your fault!" Sephiroth raged as Riku wheezed, trying to pry his brother's hands from his throat.

"Sorry, Seph. It wasn't my fault. I didn't… I didn't…." He cried.

"You didn't what, you filthy bastard? You didn't what? You didn't mean to?! We're in this trouble because you couldn't control your fucking hormones! Not then, not now! You always fall in love with the wrong people and it ends up getting you killed, usually at your own hands." Sephiroth roared. "What would mother think?"

"The same thing that she thought when she was alive. That I was the greatest mistake of her life." Riku replied. "Stop obsessing over that bitch! I'm glad that I killed her and the lot of them!" He gasped as Sephiroth drove his knee into his stomach. The older male let him drop to the floor.

"How dare you?! She was your mother as well as mine! How dare you speak ill of her? After all the pain she went through having you as a son, then she was ultimately killed by you. Show her respect! She was right! You were the biggest mistake of her life!" Sephiroth screeched, something completely out of character for him. Riku was about to comment before he felt something sharp burn its way through his lower back and stomach. The silver haired boy retched, jet after jet of dark red blood issuing from his mouth onto the cold, stone floor. He didn't need to look up to know that Sephiroth, in his blind rage, had taken Masamune off the wall and stabbed through his back. It was nothing that wouldn't heal in a couple of days.

"You're such a fool, Seph. So blindly taken in by the only sign of affection that someone had ever given you, something other than fear and respect. Because she was your mother, she gave you the only thing that she never gave me, unconditional love. But one day, it will be your downfall, that Oedipus complex of yours. Tell me, is that why you desire me? Do I remind you of mother?" Riku whispered, smirking a bit.

"Shut up!" Sephiroth yelled, removing the sword from Riku's abdomen and throwing it away. He reverted to his original tactic of kicking his younger sibling repetitively. The long-haired male grew even angrier when he saw that Riku was still smirking, bordering on full-blown laughter. How dare this amuse him?! How dare he laugh and smile like a real person?! This was entirely his fault to begin with! He didn't deserve the restraint that he was exercising on him. He should kill the little bastard right now! Riku was no use to anyone anyways. The aforementioned teen lifted himself onto all fours, only to have Sephiroth kick him back down again.

"Does it… does it… make you feel better to see me like this, Seph? Do you like me like this, on the ground and humbled? Does hurting me give you the justification that you want? Does it bring you peace inside? Enlighten me, does it make up for the fact that your lust for me is sacrilegious, even for a Satanist?" Riku whispered, his cheek pressed against the cool floor. He knew that his words would only serve to enrage Sephiroth even more, possibly drive the other to kill him. Riku just simply didn't care. He looked up to see his brother towering over him, the fury evident in his very posture. He looked like he was ready to rip Riku limb from limb. It was at this time that Ansem felt the need to intervene.

"Sephiroth." He said, standing from his throne. His deep voice echoed around the empty hall. "Compose yourself. Killing your brother will solve none of our problems, even the ones that he caused. He may still be of some use to me. I should have taken your advice from the very beginning. I should've sent Axel… it would've kept his attention off of my son. Riku, stand up." Riku struggled to his feet, one hand clutching the still bleeding wound in his stomach. He glared at the older man before him.

"I won't give Sora to you! He's mine and only mine! You won't touch him!" The silver-haired teen hissed. Ansem just smiled.

"And if he doesn't want you? Maybe he's afraid of you now? After all, you're his rapist… and his murderer. Face it, my dear Riku, you are doomed to kill the one you love and kill yourself. To drift from lifetime to lifetime knowing only sadness, regret and hate. And you'll just kill another and another. A vicious cycle. You're just lucky that you found the reincarnation of someone you already killed, someone who already knows the pain of your treachery. He just lucky that this time… there's nothing for you to burn him with." Riku snarled at these words and launched himself at Ansem, like a wounded animal, his injury forgotten. The white-haired man grabbed the younger male by the neck and held him at an arm's length. "You aren't really in love with Sora. More or less, it's just insane desire. Come now, I have a proposition for you. When we are finished with Sora, he's all yours. He'll belong to you and only you. We just need him for one night. Just one and he's your possession. Wouldn't it be lovely?" Ansem tried to reason but Riku would have none of it. Riku just sneered and spit in the man's face.

"No, it's all or nothing. You can't have him, not for one night, not even for one minute. Either you are my enemy or you are my ally." He snarled, thrashing in Ansem's grip. The older man smiled gaily (happily for those who are thinking something different).

"What happened to you, Riku? You used to be so obedient. Is one boy worth your betrayal? When you can have as many as you want? Hell, I'd give you my son, Roxas, if it would appease you. He and Sora look exactly alike. And whereas you've only know Sora for a few weeks, you've known Roxas for years." Ansem bargained. Riku continued to sneer at him.

"You're sick. To use your own son as a bargaining chip for my loyalty. Sora and Roxas may look alike but they are not similar in any other way. Besides… Roxas is in love with Axel. I'm pretty sure that you knew that. What's your problem with Axel anyway, he's one of your best followers." Riku gasped as the hand around his neck tightened.

"That is none of your concern. I suggest that you stick to the matter at hand. Like whether I let you walk out of this room with a few bruises and a hole in your stomach or I throw you back down those steps to Sephiroth, whose not exactly in his right mind." The white-haired leader said. He dropped Riku to the ground. "You're only hurting yourself and you'll be hurting him soon enough. That is… if you haven't damaged him irrevocably by now." Riku picked himself up and grimaced at the grime and blood that coat his skin and clothing.

"Lord Ansem, Riku has betrayed you numerous times! His life is expendable! He's no use to anyone… including himself. Just let me take care of him, once and for all." Sephiroth yelled. Ansem's eyes grew furious.

"How dare you tell me what to do?! I have had my fill of your unwanted comments, Sephiroth." Ansem roared. Sephiroth shrunk back a bit. He knew that he had crossed a line. "I suggest that you watch over your brother and make sure that he doesn't leave the mansion and stays out of trouble."

"I… understand, sir." The silver-haired man said, crossing an arm over his chest and bowing. "I am sorry for my unsolicited input. Forgive me?'" Ansem settled back in his throne.

"You won't be forgiven until I have Sora. None of you imbeciles seem to realize the importance of this one little boy. He is our future. He is our revolution." He leaned back and closed his eyes, reaching one hand out into the distance, reaching for something that was just out of his reach like Tantalus reaching for fruit to sate his hunger. "I want him so badly and he is just outside of my grasp. Such a thing is so tantalizing. It's like I'm starving and he is the biggest, juiciest fruit on the tree. It makes you work for it." Ansem's eyes snapped open and his reaching arm fell into his lap, clenching into a fist. He regarded Sephiroth with a burning glare. "Do not make me lose this boy. Not when I am so close that I can practically feel his supple, young skin under my fingers, can taste him just on my lips…. You suffer all the pains of Hell if you do. You… and your little brother." Ansem's voice was lowered to a hiss.

"Sir, of no disrespect, but my salvation lies within Sora as well. He is just important to me as he is for you. Without him, I am forever damned. Forget not, my Lord, that you plucked each and everyone of us off of the street, out of our own personal hell." Sephiroth said.

"Everyone but you, Sephiroth. You were in a rather comfortable position when you and I met. The sole heir to billions and billions dollars, multiple estates all over the world, some of the world's biggest conglomerates… and one rather interesting pet." Ansem replied, casting a glance at Riku, who was still standing quietly at the bottom of his throne, seething. The veil of his silver hair obscured the younger boy's expression. "I think that above all else, the loyalty, the donations, access to shelters, rehabs, and orphanages all over the country, all the things that you offered me… I let you become one of the Fallen because of this little fool right here. I knew that he would have great potential. I though that he would be great, if he learned to tame the demon inside." Ansem sighed. "Take him away. I guess that I'm going to have to consult Him…." Sephiroth bowed before grabbing a sulking Riku and dragging him out of the throne room. Ansem leaned back in his throne. He closed his eyes and pictured Sora. "Soon angel, soon. You're all I'll ever need."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x****.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Tantalus is a character in Greek mythology. He held a banquet in honor of the Gods and served his son as the main course. The Gods recognized the meat as human and Zeus killed him. When he died his punishment was that he was tied to a tree laden with most delicious fruits and waist deep in a crystal clear pool of water. Every time he reached out to pick fruit the wind would blow the branch out of his reach and every time he bent to drink water from the pool, the water would recede. So he had to go on through eternity constantly hungry and constantly thirsty, forever in torment. His son was also brought back to life… except for one shoulder, which the Goddess Demeter had eaten because she was still torn up over the loss of her daughter, Persephone. But that is another myth all together. He was given an ivory shoulder instead.

**Abbandon's Note: **Okay… I really have nothing to say right now. So… R&R please.


	20. The Lovers

**Sinfully Pure**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts… or Zack… and oh how I wish that I did… because that man is beautiful.

**Warning: **Sephie is gonna give the warning!

**Sephiroth: **No I'm not. And don't call me Sephie!

**Abbandon: **Aww… Sephie's cranky! Fine then, Zack's gonna give the warning!

**Sephiroth: **Wait, you're going to replace me with him! That's not fair!

**Zack: **Your loss, loser. You lost two things to me this chapter… You lost your chance to give the warning and you lost your pairing!

**Sephiroth: **I did not lose my pairing. She just decided to add you!

**Zack: **Because she knows that Cloud and me are such a better pairing cause at least I didn't try to kill him… or rape him for that matter. And I don't have an Oedipus complex.

**Sephiroth: **I do not have an Oedipus complex! And she likes me more than you anyway!

**Zack: **Only because of your hair!

**Sephiroth: **It's because she thinks I'm prettier than you!

**Zack: **No it's not!

**Abbandon: **Okay… well… -sweatdrop- Since they are arguing… I guess that I have to give the warning after all. This chapter contains yaoi, like every other chapter in this fanfiction. Oh and I added another pairing. Zack and Cloud. w00t! …Oh shit! Sephiroth! You put that sword down this minute! –runs to stop fighting-

**Chapter 20: The Lovers**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_-"I was always afraid, that's probably why I always blinded myself from the truth."-_

(Juvenile Orion Vol. 5)

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Sephiroth parked his car outside of Cloud's repair shop. The silver-haired man glanced at the "closed" sign that was in the door. He had planned to come back to the store since Ansem had dismissed him. Cloud would be the perfect pawn in all of this, since he was Sora's older brother. And since Riku had screwed everything up royally, this was his ace in the hole. Sephiroth licked his lips. After leaving Ansem's throne room, he had pinned his brother to the closet wall. He had fully intended to do anything he wanted to the kid, just to make him squirm for a bit. But Riku hadn't reacted in the slightest. He just kept his head bowed and his eyes downcast. So he had let him down before knocking him out with a swift kick to the temple. Whether someone had bothered to pick him up and move him to his room wasn't any of his concern. Sephiroth stepped out of his car and pulled his knife out of his pocket. Another day of lock picking for him. He approached the door, slowly, judging that the street was filled with pedestrians. To his amazement, the door was slightly ajar. Not by much but enough for Sephiroth to notice. He smiled sardonically. That meant that either Cloud was still here or he had left in a hurry and would most likely return at any moment. He slowly pushed the door open, one hand sneaking through the door and pulling the cords that connected a sensor to the chime above the door out, ensuring that Cloud wouldn't be alerted to his presence. He opened the door wider and stepped inside. He heard the soft murmur of voices from Cloud's office. Curious, Sephiroth crept silently to the partially closed wooden door and peered inside. To his horror, he saw Cloud, half on top of his desk, his legs wrapped around the waist of an unknown dark-haired male. Sephiroth could see that Cloud's shirt had been unbuttoned all the way, displaying a toned chest and a flat stomach.

"It's been a while… since I last touched you like this…" The stranger whispered, trailing his fingers over Cloud's stomach, effectively making the blond whimper. "You're so cute when you're needy. I love teasing you." Cloud blushed.

"We haven't done this for three months. I want you so badly, Zack." He panted. Zack latched his lips to Cloud's neck, causing the blond to moan most erotically. "Please Zack! Stop teasing me…" There was a definite sound of a zipper and a gasp from Cloud.

"Is this what you want, Cloud? Does it feel good?" Zack murmured against the blond's neck. Cloud let loose a loud moan.

"Yes, oh god, yes!" He gasped breathlessly. Sephiroth growled under his breath. How dare this Zack touch his Cloud?! Touch him in places he had yet to?! Sephiroth let the door swing open and he stepped into the room. Cloud gasped and pushed Zack away, hurrying to zip up his pants, nearly falling off of the desk.

"Thanks for the show, Cloud. Didn't know you were quite that vocal." Sephiroth said, smiling smugly. Cloud held his shirt closed and glared at the man in the doorway.

"Get out! Now! You've cause enough trouble for one day!" He growled. Sephiroth crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, making it quite obvious that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Zack moved from his position against the far wall to behind the desk, wrapping his arms around Cloud's waist.

"So… who is this?" He asked, quietly. Cloud scoffed.

"Sephiroth." He grumbled. "A constant pain in my ass." Zack nipped his ear affectionately. Sephiroth felt the rage boil within him. This bastard Zack was seriously pissing him off.

"Do you want me to make him leave?" The dark-haired man asked.

"No…" Cloud replied. "I think… I think that you should go." At the hurt look on Zack's face, Cloud sighed. "It's about Sora. Please… you can come to my place later." Zack smiled slowly.

"And that, Cloud, is an offer that I cannot refuse," He said, grabbing a messenger bag off the floor. He spared Sephiroth one last glance before speaking. "Are you sure you want to be left alone with this guy?" Cloud smiled warmly.

"I'll be fine. Come around 8, okay?" He replied. Zack nodded before leaving. Cloud immediately switched his attention to Sephiroth. "What do you want? Don't you think that you and your kind have caused enough trouble?" He spat. Sephiroth wanted to roll his eyes but he was too dignified for something like that.

"I'll get to the point if that will please you. Sora remembers the past and Riku is starting to remember things too. Things that both your kind and my kind have tried their very hardest suppress. I can't stop it and soon we'll have a rather large problem on our hands." He explained.

"This is all your brother's fault. He should've never made contact with my brother. I can handle Sora; he's a good kid. He'll listen to me." Cloud snapped.

"If he's such a good kid, Cloud… why are your parents dead?" Sephiroth asked, trying to pull off innocent and failing miserably. The blond-haired man's skin turned pale. "That's what I thought."

"That was not Sora's fault. His hands are clean. It's mine… that are stained in blood. Blood of demons, angels… and my parents. But that was not without justification!" Cloud tried to redeem to himself. Sephiroth quirked an eyebrow at this.

"I suppose that your justification for that murder was that it was a direct order because they were getting to close to the truth about Sora." Cloud nodded hesitantly. "And I suppose that if you get a direct order to kill Zack, you would follow it through, yes?" The question caught Cloud off guard.

"That's stupid! I would never receive an order for something so ridiculous!" He cried.

"That is not the point. The question was if you were ordered to kill Zack, would you put your duty as a SOLDIER first and kill him or would you put your human emotions and disobey an order?" Sephiroth challenged Cloud to answer. In truth, he was curious on how Cloud would answer. Would he act like a SOLDIER and say that he would obey or would he take the humane route and say that he wouldn't comply.

"I would disobey…" The younger of the two said, quietly. "Because he is the one who showed me true human emotion. Without him, I'd be just another SOLDIER, brainwashed into thinking that there is no good in the world and that his type just needs to be struck down… That God makes no mistakes when this world is filled with his mistakes… like you. But no, I would never kill Zack."

"That you are not a true SOLDIER." Sephiroth answered. "You'll lose your wings if you continue to speak like that." Cloud smiled slowly.

"Better than being born a demon… by the way… how is your brother? I hear that you two have a rather… tense relationship, you might say." He said, sardonically. Sephiroth growled. Cloud was passing into dangerous territory. "If he remembers everything… what do you think that he'll do to you if he regains all of those astral abilities that he once had?"

"Shut up!" Sephiroth yelled, striking Cloud across the face. The blond glared at him, rubbing away the redness.

"Quite a temper you've got there…" He said. "Did you ever show that side of yourself to your mother?"

"Cloud, I suggest that you shut your fucking mouth!" The silver-haired man roared. He grabbed Cloud by his upper arm and pulled the man closer. "You have no idea what you are getting yourself into." Cloud beamed serenely.

"And neither do you. My brother can't save you. Maybe you'll wake up one day and see that you are forever damned." He whispered. Sephiroth was enraged, so enraged that he did the first thing that came to mind to shut Cloud up. He smashed his mouth against the others. All the desire he felt for the blond, all the rage and violence that he was containing inside was poured into the savage kiss. He ravaged the other man's mouth with his tongue. He could feel Cloud trying to push him away but only pulled him closer. Sephiroth was determined to have him. He reached down and boldly caressed Cloud through his jeans. The blond shoved Sephiroth away, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"You know… incest is a mortal sin. You could kill a thousand angels and absorb the astral power of their wings but… it wouldn't change a thing. You'll die… you'll rot from the inside out. And every angel in Heaven and every demon in Hell will laugh at you, a complete fool. And I'll be laughing along with them." Cloud smirked. With a shove, Sephiroth sent Cloud sprawling on top if the desk.

"You just don't know when to keep your mouth shut, do you?!" He hissed. He raised Cloud's hands above his head and bound them with astral power. "Now you are going to regret, one) tempting me with that erotic display earlier and two) not knowing how to hold your tongue." Cloud struggled beneath the silver-haired man. He had to get him off. Suddenly, Sephiroth stood back and the bond around Cloud's wrists disappeared.

"What?" Cloud asked, very confused albeit grateful that he was out of that precarious situation. Sephiroth smoothed back his hair and straightened out his clothes. He gave Cloud an even look.

"I lost my temper. My apologizes. You will be mine one day, Cloud don't doubt that. But I'd rather not act like my brother and take the brutal course of action." He said. "I'll see you another time, Cloud. Hopefully you… and your little brother." With a smile, Sephiroth swept out of the office. Cloud stared at the door for a few moments before collapsing back on the desk.

"What the hell?!" He yelled.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Abbandon's Note: **Okay… now that that's over… -gets shoved out of the way by Sephiroth-

**Sephiroth: **Okay… what the hell was that?!

**Abbandon: **What was what?

**Sephiroth: **You had a decent lemon going and then you just make me back off like that! You let Sora and Riku have a sex scene.

**Abbandon: **Well… that was crucial to my story. I had to add that scene to explain stuff.

**Sephiroth: **Well… okay… then explain that! –points to Cloud and Zack cuddling in a corner surrounded by a barricade of police tape that instead of reading, "crime scene" read "Sephie-free zone" in Abbandon's sloppiest handwriting-

**Abbandon: **-sweatdrop- Ah… heh heh heh… well about that… -dives on to the floor and clings to Sephiroth's coat- Don't be mad at me, Sephie! PLEASE!! I'm a slave to my fandoms! And there was this pretty sex scene thing that was all sound and it was Cloud and Zack's voices and well… I lost my will to write you and Cloud… and well… I'll… umm… I still like the pairing. BUTIT'SSOMUCHMORECANONBACAUSEYOUHAVEANOEDIPUSCOMPLEX!!

**Sephiroth: **-eye twitch- I am going to kill you!

**Abbandon: **Nooooo… CLOUD! ZACK! SAVE ME!! –runs away- AND REVIWERS REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! THAT WAY IF I LIVE TO SEE THEM I CAN BE HAPPY!!

**Post Abbandon's Note: **I know that you've all been waiting for this for a few days shy of a year and now I finally have free time to work on/finish my favorite of all the fanfictions that I have written. Consider it a little birthday present to myself. lolz. So now that this exists, no one will be bugging the living fuck out of me and leaving me repeated rude notes on my personal message system... please... please? Thank you all for your patronage


End file.
